10 coisas para não se fazer antes de morrer
by Jaime Lynn Michaelis
Summary: Sakura é uma jovem bem sucedida que deixou de acreditar no amor, após ser traída pquem tanto amava, Gaara. Passa a acreditar que homem é apenas um objeto sexual. Graças a Suigetsu, seu grande amigo, percebe que sua vida mudou depois de uma viagem a Vegas.
1. Trailer

**Gênero:** UA/Comédia romântica.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

• Primeira fic que posto aqui, e ela é de minha autoria!

• A estória toda se passou pela minha cabeça quando ouvi a musica da Kelly Clarkson - Already Gone 8DD' Bom, vou postar o trailer e o primeiro capitulo e vê se alguém se interessa...

**Trailer:**

∙› **Ela pensa:**

▬ O amor é um sentimento que apenas confunde, não é real.

∙› **Ele pensa:**

▬ Me apaixonei uma vez, depois disso nunca mais consegui senti o mesmo por nenhuma mulher.

∙›** Ela vê os homens como...**

▬ Objetos sexuais.

∙› **Ele vê as mulheres como...**

▬ Só servem para gastar meu dinheiro.

∙› **Ela gosta de tudo planejado.**

▬ Só viajo quando tenho tudo organizado: dinheiro, aonde vou me hospedar e tudo mais...

∙› **Ele não gosta de nada planejado.**

- Quando estou sem saco enfio algumas roupas na mala e me mando pra qualquer lugar.

∙› **Ela pensa dele:**

"Moreno peculiar, observado e cara de pau."

∙› **Ele pensa dela**:

"Mulher fria, destrambelhada, mas é boa na cama."

∙› **Ela adora um desafio.**

∙› **Ele adora desafiar.**

** ****

∙› **Duas pessoas distintas mais ao mesmo tempo parecidas que o destino insiste em juntar.**

**A vida de Sakura nunca será a mesma depois de ter realmente conhecido o peculiar, Uchiha Sasuke.**


	2. Chapter O1

Minha amiga acha que tenho problemas, só porque ultimamente andei muito focada com uma ideia: Amor é pura ilusão, um sentimento que te atrapalha na vida, que apenas o coloca para baixo.

Ainda não sei por que ela me descrimina tanto por isso. Odeio o olhar recriminatório que ela me lança quando começo a falar que homem é apenas um objeto sexual. Sua função é só de dar prazer por uma noite e nada mais. Próxima noite, outro homem.

Acho que ela ainda pensa que o amor é o melhor sentimento que há só porque tem namorado. Acha que ele nunca a enganará com sua colega de quarto. Apesar dela não ter colega de quarto, mas é só um detalhe, pode ser alguma do trabalho dele.

Não é paranóia, apenas é a realidade. Todos traem, essa é a natureza do homem. Talvez seja de todos os humanos; não digo de todos os seres vivos porque li em algum lugar que os pingüins formam par e vivem com o outro eternamente. Estou começando uma comparação entre pingüins, enfim, vou mudar de assunto.

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho trinta anos e sou a melhor psicóloga da minha área. Eu gosto do meu trabalho, ouvir problema dos outros é meio que um relaxante para mim, não sei por quê. Sem falar que sou muito bem paga para fazer o que faço.

Acho que me dei tão bem porque não fiquei perdendo tempo com "amor" e também porque sou boa no que faço! Alias, tento, ou melhor, saiu bem em tudo que faço, é apenas um fato! É claro, excluindo culinária.

Vivo numa casa confortável, ta to sendo modesta, é uma pequena mansão. Não faço ideia de quantos quartos, banheiros, salas há. Ainda não sei por que vim morar aqui, acho muito grande só para mim e o Tobi.

Tobi é meu cachorro – sou péssima para dar nomes. – um labrador da cor champanhe. Ele é o melhor, o único que me escuta e não me descrimina.

▬ Não é Tobi? – o olhei, ele sempre fica ao meu lado.

Lembro-me de quando ele era um filhote, tão pequeno, tão fofo. Apesar dele ainda continuar fofo, mas quando o adotei foi com o meu ex, a única parte ruim da história! Aquele idiota, não sei como me apaixonei por ele!

Com certeza não foi por aqueles olhos verdes piscina, aqueles olhos enigmáticos que me faziam ter vontade de descobrir quem realmente ele era. Talvez gostasse dele por um desafio que minha cabeça inventou. Adoro um desafio.

▬ Amanhã tenho que te deixar com o odioso Gaara, você sabe que se quiser mordê-lo eu não vou me importa não é? – olhei para aqueles olhos castanhos, parecia que ele me entendia.

Apesar de nunca ter mordido o Gaara. Mas tudo bem há sempre o amanhã.

Tenho a guarda dividida do meu cachorro com o meu ex. Durante a semana fica comigo, durante o final de semana com o Gaara. Foi difícil conseguir isso, mas ele sentia-se tão culpado de ter me traído que acabou me cedendo. A única coisa útil que ele fez na própria vidinha lamentável.

▬ Aff! – joguei-me na cama, Tobi veio deitar-se ao meu lado logo em seguida.

Acho que um dia ainda acabo cedendo os apelos da Tenten sobre eu procurar um psicólogo.

------------

Que barulho irritante é esse? Ah, a campainha. Por que a empregada não foi abrir a porta?

Ao abrir os olhos percebi que ainda estava escuro. Quem seria?

Descia a escada furiosa, tinha ido dormi tão fácil, faz tanto tempo que isso não acontece! E o ser não parava de aperta a campainha, acha que o que? É um botãozinho que se deve aperta sem parar?

▬ Ah... Não sei por que não pensei em você. – Tenten toda sorridente na minha frente.

▬ Você ainda não ta pronta? – de novo, ela está me repreendendo com os olhos.

▬ Do que você ta falando? – fechei a porta assim que ela passou.

▬ Hoje é sexta. – eu sei, amanhã terei que ver o infeliz do Gaara e lhe entregar o Tobi.

▬ É, eu sei. – suspirei.

Odeio os finais de semana! Por que eles existem?

▬ Então, por que ainda não está pronta?

▬ Pronta pra que? – perguntei desanimada.

▬ Você me prometeu que sairíamos hoje! – ela me fitou séria.

Ah é mesmo, combinei isso. No que será que eu estava pensando na hora para ter cedido?

▬ Estou me sentindo um pouco mal. – soltei uma tosse falsa. ▬ Acho que estou ficando doente. – usei todo meu talento de atriz, a olhei com um olhar abatido e disse em um tom fraco: ▬ Infelizmente não vai da pra ir.

Virei-me, fui em direção do sofá e sentei-me, sem encará-la ainda.

▬ Sakura! – gritou impaciente.

▬ Quê? A culpa não é minha. Não escolhi ficar doente. – coloquei a mão na boca e olhava para o teto.

▬ Sakura! – como ela gosta de dizer o meu nome, às vezes ela me irrita! ▬ Eu sei que é invenção sua. – ela estava na minha frente me encarando. ▬ Agora se troca para gente sair de uma vez!

▬ Tenten – disse séria. ▬, por que essa necessidade toda de me tirar de casa? Por ser uma sexta feira à noite você não deveria estar curtindo com o seu namorado que supostamente ama?

▬ Eu não vou cair nessa. – disse firme.

▬ Nesse o que?

▬ Você está me avaliando! Quer mudar o foco, mas eu não vou cair. Agora vamos. – ela me puxava pela escada.

▬ Sabia que às vezes você é muito irritante! – grunhi.

Eu não fiz nada, a Tenten que escolheu as roupas, enquanto eu acariciava o Tobi. Assim que elas as escolheu as vesti desanimada, e formos para a boate, que ela ficou dizendo que era ótima durante todo o caminho.

A fila era enorme, mas não ficamos nela. O segurança nos olhou e passamos direto. Enquanto passava escutava umas reclamações de umas meninas que estavam na fila.

▬ Não sei por que você falou tão bem, para mim se parece com aquela que a gente foi na semana passada.

O lugar era normal, escuro com luzes coloridas, som alto, pessoas dançando nada demais.

▬ Três meses atrás você quer dizer não é? – de novo, aquele olhar me recriminando, odeio esse olhar!

Ela me puxou até uma mesinha redonda que ficava no canto.

▬ Vão querer alguma coisa? – já? Atendimento rápido esse.

▬ Gim tônico. – pediu Tenten.

▬ Martini seco com uma azeitona, não... Duas azeitonas.

▬ Certo. – o garçom se afastava.

▬ Pelo menos o atendimento é melhor do que aquela pocilga que uma vez você me levou.

▬ Isso foi a dois anos, da pra esquecer?! – revirou os olhos.

Mas era difícil, além do lugar ser um completo desastre no caminho de volta fomos assaltadas. Perdi uma tarde da minha vida para tirar a segunda via da identidade.

▬ Mas é sério Sakura, você precisa se divertir mais, conhecer pessoas novas. – ela dizia sorridente.

▬ Mas eu conheço muitas pessoas.

▬ Não estou falando dos depressivos que você atende.

▬ Eles não são depressivos ta!

▬ Ah qual é... Como é o nome daquele seu paciente? Rock Lee? Ele ainda te liga pra saber se deve respirar sempre que achar necessário?

▬ Por isso que nunca mais te contei nada sobre meus pacientes, você usa os problemas deles contra mim!

▬ Não estou usando, apenas dizendo que você deve se socializar com pessoas que não sejam tão dependentes.

▬ Mas eu me socializo! Sempre conheço homens novos.

▬ Diz o nome daquele loiro do de Segunda. – ela me desafiou.

Não faço ideia do nome dele, acho que nem perguntei, mas pra que pergunta?

▬ Eles não reclamam. – virei o rosto.

▬ Você não deveria ver os homens como apenas objetos sexuais.

Nesse exato momento o garçom estava nos servindo, assim que a Tenten concluiu a frase ele me olhou com um olhar malicioso, estava dizendo: "E ai? Que tal eu e você hoje à noite? Um sexo selvagem puramente casual ta afim?"

O olhei bem. Ele não era feio. Não parecia ser atlético, mas dava pro gasto, tinha os cabelos castanhos avermelhados, me lembrou um pouco o Gaara. O que? Gaara? Quem é esse? Claro que não estou pensando nele!

▬ Obrigada. – Tenten disse. Parecia que ela também percebeu as segundas intenções do garçom.

Enquanto ele ia até o balcão percebi que não tirava os olhos de mim, acho que ainda deve estar esperando a resposta. Quando ia sorrir e piscar para ele, Tenten se coloca na frente, impedindo o contato visual que eu tinha estabelecido com o garçom.

▬ Ta vendo? As pessoas gostam de mim! – tomei um gole de martini.

▬ Eu não vou falar sobre isso de novo com você, é puramente inútil, você não escuta! Como uma psicóloga não escuta? – ela olhava para os lados, será que ta esperando uma resposta divina?

E depois eu que deveria procurar ajuda profissional.

▬ Vai dançar, se diverti! – a expressão dela mudou completamente, já estava sorrindo, toda radiante.

▬ Eu estava me divertindo enquanto dormia. – disse baixo, para mim mesma.

▬ Disse alguma coisa? – ela me olhou desconfiada.

▬ Nada, não disse nada. – bufei.

Eu sabia que no final acabaria cedendo, é melhor eu ir dançar de uma vez pra ver se ela sai do meu pé.

▬ Mas antes eu preciso beber mais. – tomei tudo em um só gole.

▬ Não precisa ta bêbada para isso.

▬ Eu não quero ficar bêbada! – não sei como isso ainda passa pela cabeça dela, ela sabe que não sou de beber ao ponto de me embebedar e esquecer-me completamente o que fiz.

▬ Sakura. – ela estava séria. ▬ Eu te desafio a se diverti. – ergueu uma sobrancelha.


	3. Chapter O2

_▬ Sakura. – ela estava séria. ▬ Eu te desafio a se diverti. – ergueu uma sobrancelha._

Mas que droga!

Ela sabe que não suporto um desafio que já vou aceitando! Adoro tudo que pareça ser um desafio, é um ponto forte, mas às vezes pode ser um ponto fraco.

▬ Sua cobra. – estreitei o olhar.

▬ É para o seu bem, acredite. – disse vitoriosa.

▬ Você sempre diz isso. – olhei para os lados.

Agora que me dei conta. Não vejo muitos adolescentes.

▬ Percebeu? – ela me encarava.

▬ Sim. Então é esse o diferencial dessa boate?

▬ É. A faixa etária daqui é entre os vinte e cincos aos quarenta e cinco, cinquenta anos.

▬ Por isso aquelas novinhas estavam esperando na fila.

▬ É. Normalmente os adolescentes, principalmente os homens vem aqui pra pegar uma pessoa madura, com mais experiência.

▬ Como você descobriu um lugar desses?

▬ Neji. – respondeu simplesmente.

▬ Chocada. – disse irônica.

Enquanto falava com ela meus olhos encontraram um possível alvo. Ele está um pouco longe, mas parece bonito. Pele clara, cabelos e olhos escuros.

▬ Tudo bem Tenten. Vou tentar conhecer pessoas novas, afinal, desafio é desafio. – sorri maliciosamente e fui em direção ao centro, lá poderia vê-lo melhor.

Ele estava acompanhado de dois homens e uma mulher, um loiro e um que era mais branco do que ele, esse precisa tomar um sol! E uma ruiva o cabelo estava preso em um coque.

Comecei a dançar, sabia que não iria demorar em aparecer algum homem se oferecendo para dançar juntamente comigo, mas eu o queria, ele era meu alvo!

Percebi que o olhar desinteressado dele vagava pelas pessoas que dançavam, era questão de segundos para seus olhos negros encontrassem os meus.

Como de esperado, quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ele parou de procurar. Percebi que ele dizia algo, e os amigos o encorajavam. Será que ele é tímido?

Por um segundo ele desviou os olhar, parecia que estava pensando se vinha falar comigo ou não. Hum, será realmente que ele é do tipo "inocente"? Será que vou corromper um inocente?

Que ideia idiota, isso não é possível. Ele deve ter praticamente a mesma idade que eu e é muito gostoso para ser "inocente".

Desviei rapidamente meu olhar para o loiro de olhos claros, sorridente. Esse parece ser feliz demais. Quando pretendia voltar a fitá-lo não o encontrei mais. Onde ele estará?

Parei de dançar e comecei a olhar em todas as direções em sua procura. Aquele olhar desinteressado dele me atraiu, parece um desafio, de fazê-lo se interessar por algo, ou melhor, por alguém, mas especificamente, por mim!

▬ Uma mulher como você não deveria estar dançando sozinha. – disse um homem em meu ouvido, enquanto sentia braços fortes envolvendo a minha cintura.

Olhei de lado para ver o rosto desse idiota que acha que assim irá conseguir algo. Quando vi quem era não esbocei emoção nenhuma, apenas disse em um tom descontraído, como se nada vindo dele me afetasse.

▬ Isso deveria ser proibido. – ele continuou. Que péssimo!

Isso é uma cantada? Que cantada é essa? Ele deveria conhecer algumas melhores. Será que ele está nervoso?

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dele para sentir se tremia de alguma forma, mas não. Seguravam-me firmemente.

Acho melhor eu falar antes que ela diga algo pior.

▬ O que é proibido é o que mais me excita. – me virei para ficar de frente para ele.

Ele parecia extremamente confiante, como se essa cantada funcionasse sempre. Mordi o lábio, não queria ser mais uma. Mas o que eu to pensando? To nem ai. Ele é lindo, gostoso, eu vou mais é aproveitar.

▬ Ah é? – pelo tom de voz parecia que ele estava interessado, mas seu olhar o entregava.

Já tratei muitas pessoas, conheço um olhar desinteressado.

Alguns dos meus pacientes os usam, por estarem se consultando obrigados pelo chefe ou familiares.

Ele realmente é lindo, assim com o rosto tão perto consigo ver melhor suas feições, praticamente perfeitas! A mãe e o pai dele deveriam estar bastante empolgados.

Mas é por isso que eu não quero conhecê-lo muito. Esse parece ser um idiota! Como todos os homens. Parece que está afim apenas de uma coisa, sexo e só! Não sei como a Tenten não pensa como eu.

Mas não posso dar um fora, não são todos os dias que eu encontro um Deus Grego, irei aproveitar.

▬ Me desculpa. – ele voltou a falar. ▬ Eu não sou assim. – pareceu sincero. ▬ Vim aqui falar com você por muita pressão.

▬ Foi um sacrifício vir falar comigo? – tentava entende-lo.

Acho que minha primeira impressão sobre ele foi equivocada.

▬ Foi. – virou rapidamente o rosto, depois de alguns segundos voltou a me fitar, como se tivesse escutado as próprias palavras. ▬ Quero dizer, não. Você é ótima! – me olhou dos pés a cabeça e nada sutil.

▬ Eu entendi. – ele parece ser enrolado. ▬ Mas para ser sincera, eu também estou aqui por pressão de uma amiga.

Ele me fitava com certa curiosidade.

▬ Para ser mais sincera ainda, preferia estar em casa dormindo agora.

Olhei rapidamente para Tenten, ela estava bastante concentrada. Parecia que queria ter certeza que estávamos tendo uma conversa em vez de estarmos nos agarrando e em pouco tempo estaríamos no banheiro ou em algum lugar estreito fazendo sexo.

▬ É já me disseram que eu sou chato. – disse, fazendo-me voltar a fitá-lo. Estava com um sorriso tímido.

Realmente, acho que minha primeira impressão não foi tão errada, ele parece ser um pouco tímido, porém ainda não tirou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

Quando ele riu, aproximou meu corpo mais ainda do dele, dessa vez ele foi sutil, mas consegui notar facilmente.

▬ Não gosto muito de pensar e fazer o que todos, ou a maioria diz ou fala, então, ainda não te chamarei de chato. – disse sem mostrar muito interesse.

Sinceramente, não to nem um pouco a fim de conhecê-lo. Quero apenas fingi uma conversa e ir embora logo daqui!

Se continuar mais essa conversa com ele, ele pode entender errado, pode ficar a fim de me conhecer melhor, e não quero isso. Como vou evitar?

Como estou sendo tão sincera logo de cara, acho que vou ser mais ainda.

Coloquei o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios antes que ele começasse a falar algo.

Perfeito, acabei de matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Foi sem querer, mas é só um detalhe, um mero detalhe irrelevante.

Tenten deve ter achado que eu estava evitando um beijo dele, por isso ela está tão feliz enquanto olha para cá. E que é isso Tenten? Nem para fingir que ta prestando atenção em outra coisa, o olhar é direto para cá, não muda de direção!

E o segundo coelho foi obviamente, para impedir que ele falasse mais alguma coisa.

Olha. – vou ser bem franca. ▬ Não quero relacionamento sério, já o advirto. Será que da apenas para fingir que estamos conversando para minha amiga sai do meu pé?

▬ Então a saliva que gastei até agora foi para uma conversa falsa? – brincou, mas não pareceu ultrajado ou algo do tipo, como achei que ficaria.

▬ Você entendeu. – revirei os olhos. ▬ Será que você pode ajudar uma estranha?

▬ Como disse, eu sou chato. – sabia que estava bom demais, ele não irá me ajudar. ▬ Por isso eu ajudo, contanto que não seja um pedido do tipo: "To com um corpo lá fora, mas o desgraçado é pesado demais para mim e sou tão frágil, apesar de não ser frágil para matar uma pessoa... De qualquer jeito, da para me ajudar a enfiá-lo no porta malas em seguida me ajudar a jogá-lo pela Ponte do Brooklyn?"

Ual, que estória! Inventou tudo agora? Apesar de não ser muito original, não sei por que fiquei impressionada.

Impressionada é a palavra certa? Talvez, chocada seja mais adequada.

Um sorriso triunfante logo surgiu em seus lábios. Será ele um escritor?

Lembre-se Sakura, você não quer conhecê-lo! Certo.

▬ Que pena, para você é claro. O favor não era esse. Comparado com essa história é bem pequeno, você faz de olhos fechados.

▬ Ótimo, porque não to a fim de carregar peso hoje.

▬ Pensei que se fosse esse o favor você não ajudaria. – ergui uma sobrancelha.

▬ Poderia abrir uma exceção para você. – sorriu.

▬ Sei. – deve ser um galinha, e aquela conversa de ter sido forçado pelos amigos tudo papo furado. ▬ Olha. – voltei num tom sério. ▬ Vou até a minha amiga, dizer que estamos indo da uma caminhada por ai para podermos nos conhecer melhor. Quando voltar saímos "conversando" sem nos tocarmos. Tudo bem para você?

▬ Claro, claro. Enquanto eu vou dizer que estou te levando pra casa. – coçou a cabeça.

▬ Certo. – homens que gostam de se gabar...

------------

* * *

**Merece ser continuada? ~**


	4. Chapter O3

_▬ Certo. – homens que gostam de se gabar..._

_------------_

▬ Tenten, vamos da uma caminhada para nos conhecermos melhor. – disse sem paciência.

▬ Ótimo Sakura. Fico feliz por você ter levado a sério.

▬ Tanto faz.

▬ Sendo assim vou para casa, Neji deve estar me esperando.

▬ Você pode ir para casa né? – continuava com meu tom impaciente.

Tinha que aparentar não gostar da ideia, para da mais credibilidade a minha mentira. Se chegasse toda feliz dizendo que ele era legal e tudo mais ela certamente desconfiaria. Precisei errar uma vez, para saber como agir certo.

▬ Mas no final quem vai sair ganhando é você. – ela sorria.

▬ Sei.

Olhei rapidamente para mesa em que os amigos daquele Deus grego estavam. Todos sorrindo e batendo no ombro dele. Acho que deviam estar dizendo: "É isso aê mano, você conseguiu mais uma pra coleção."

▬ Depois me conta tudo ta? – estava radiante.

▬ Claro.

Nos despedimos e quando voltei a procurar por ele, lá estava, parando perto da saída. Segui em sua direção e saímos como tínhamos planejado.

Tenten é muito indiscreta, fala sério! Ela acha que tá escondida atrás do segurança?

Onde está a confiança? Ela realmente vai esperar dobrarmos a esquina para enfim seguir seu caminho feliz, como se tivesse conseguido conquistar algo de importante?!

▬ Bom, temos que continuar com a farsa, minha amiga desconfiada ainda está olhando para cá.

▬ Foi eu vi, por isso que ainda não passei o braço por volta da sua cintura. – disse simplesmente. ▬ Ela não é muito boa em se esconder não é? – riu.

▬ Não, não é. Como você sabe que é ela?

▬ Estava prestando atenção em você. Queria saber quem era essa sua amiga que te forçava a coisas terríveis e não te deixava dormi.

▬ E o que você achou dela?

▬ Tá querendo que eu diga sem nem mesmo tê-la conhecido?

▬ Aram.

▬ Normal, ainda prefiro você. – deu sorriso torto, meio fofo alias.

Acho que dentre todos os sorrisos que já vi dele, esse foi o que mais gostei**.**

▬ Ótimo, você adiou sua morte por mais um dia. – deixei de fitá-lo e olhei para frente, escutei um riso baixo vindo dele.

▬ Sabia que você não tinha nada de frágil.

▬ Mas não espalha. – o olhei.

Só pode ter sido a luz de um poste, seus olhos estavam brilhando, parecia que estava feliz. Isso é péssimo!

Espero que ele ainda se lembre que eu disse que não queria nada sério.

▬ Bom, parece que o plano acabou. – ele disse.

▬ Como assim?

▬ Já dobramos a esquina, e já vi, ela não está mais nos olhando. Já pegou um taxi.

Nossa! Como ele é observador!

Tentei manter a expressão descontraída que estava, quase que demonstro a minha surpresa.

▬ Surpresa? – perguntou baixo.

Ele percebeu? Não, não pode ter percebido. Talvez uma coincidência.

▬ Equivoco seu. – o olhei sem da muita atenção.

▬ Então, vamos acabar essa farsa de conversa e cada um tomar seu caminho?

▬ Ou – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se o que eu estivesse para dizer fosse algo estranho. ▬, vamos realmente para a sua casa. Não quero que você tenha que mentir por mim para os seus amigos.

▬ Você sempre pensa no bem do próximo?

▬ Ow, claro. Sempre, sempre. – desviei o olhar.

▬ Imaginei. – pelo tom, acho que ele percebeu que estava mentindo. ▬ Então minha casa mesmo?

Mas é claro, eu não levo homem nenhum a minha casa!

▬ Aram. – puxei a camisa dele, aproximando seu corpo do meu, aproximando nossos rostos, nossas bocas uma da outra.

Nossas respirações já estavam fundidas, mas não me aproximei mais, não tomaria o próximo passo, ele tem que fazer alguma coisa. Mas não fez.

Apenas me puxou pelo braço e dobramos mais uma esquina, onde o carro dele estava estacionado. Um prata, que eu não faço ideia que marca que seja.

**------------**

Que luz infernal.

Abri lentamente os olhos, para ver se encontrava o motivo de toda aquelas luz, para desligá-lo, mas não tinha como. Era a janela, já estava amanhecendo.

Os primeiros raios batiam logo no meu rosto. Aquela cama estava posicionada para assim que o sol nascesse, o despertasse.

Virei de lado e lá estava aquele moreno peculiar dormindo tranquilamente, acho que já deve está acostumado com o sol em seu rosto.

Ótimo, essa é uma boa hora para eu me mandar daqui!

Levantei-me silenciosamente e catei minhas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto e comecei a vesti-las.

▬ Inocente. – disse baixo com um sorriso enquanto o fitava.

Ele não tinha nada de inocente, pelo menos não na cama. E seu beijo também não tinha nada de iniciante, ele era experiente. Sabia beijar e transava muito bem!

Uma das melhores partes, acho que foi quando ele me encostou com uma violência moderada contra a parede, com uma mão segurou meu pescoço e com a outra percorreu minha cintura até a minha coxa, enquanto me beijava com fervor.

▬ Ah. – suspirei.

Acho difícil esquecê-lo. Sempre lembrarei como o moreno peculiar que sabia fazer tudo direito.

Mas no final foi só isso. Apenas sexo. Era o que ele estava atrás e eu também no final das contas.

Antes de sair do quarto o olhei bem, aquele rosto sereno enquanto dormia, aquele corpo bem dividido, aquele espetáculo em forma de homem, afinal não o veria mais.

**------------**

Assim que abri a porta de casa quase que caiu. Tobi sempre vem com toda para cima de mim. Sempre tão feliz quando chego.

▬ 07h35min. – vi a hora no relógio da parede que tinha na sala de estar. ▬ Só da tempo de um rápido banho e passearmos rapidamente pelo Central Park, até o local de sempre onde o Gaara malvado estará te esperando. – passei a mão pela cabeça dele.

E foi isso que fiz. Um banho rápido, uma roupa confortável, tênis e coloquei a coleira no Tobi e fomos até o Central Park. Demos uma caminhada, quando cheguei à ponte, lá estava o Gaara. Sempre pontual, infeliz!

▬ Tem alguma recomendação a dar? – perguntou depois que já tinha entregado Tobi a ele.

▬ Dessa vez não, to com sono demais. – dei um olhar estreito pra ele, em seguida me abaixei ficando da mesma altura que o Tobi. ▬ Até segunda. – sorri.

Morda ele. – pensava.

▬ Você que escolheu esse horário. – ele disse.

▬ Eu sei, não estou reclamando. É o horário perfeito no sábado.

▬ É Eu sei. Você gosta de caminhar aos sábados de manhã, para espairecer um pouco.

Começou, ele achando que me conhece! Se eu não precisasse entregar o Tobi para ele nos sábados de manhã, eu ficaria em casa dormindo!

▬ Como você esta? – odeio quando ele tenta puxar conversa.

▬ To bem.

▬ Tem certeza? Você ta com olheiras, dormiu pouco?

Fiquei de pé e o fitei.

▬ Ta, ta, já sei, não é da minha conta. – revirou os olhos.

▬ Que bom que também se lembra disso. – esbocei um sorriso falso.

▬ Se cuida Sakura, e vá dormi um pouco, talvez assim você fique menos mal humorada.

▬ Eu não estou mal humorada!

▬ Tá sim. Nem ta brigando comigo. Você sempre briga comigo quando pergunto sobre você.

▬ Eu não faço isso! – franzi a testa e elevei um pouco o meu tom de voz.

Ele sempre da um jeito de me tirar do sério!

▬ Faz sim, mas parece que você já ta voltando ao normal. – ele sorriu. ▬ Até segunda. – disse animado e virou-se.

Idiota!

-------------------

Não deu outra, assim que cheguei em casa eu cai na cama e adormeci. Acordei às 13hs com a Rosanita, me avisando que o almoço já estava servido.

Ah é. Hoje a Rosanita me pediu para sair mais cedo, é melhor eu me levantar. Não gosto de faltar com a minha palavra, ou com os meus compromissos.

Desci as escadas me arrastando, praticamente era sempre assim aos sábados. Eu realmente odeio o final de semana, não se tem nada para fazer!

▬ Boa tarde Ros. – ela já se acostumara com eu a chamando assim, afinal o nome dela é muito cumprido e eu sou bastante preguiçosa para certas coisas.

▬ Boa tarde. – esboçou o sorriso simpático de sempre.

Ela não estava vestindo o uniforme, quer dizer que ela deve estar apenas esperando eu terminar de almoçar, para poder ir.

▬ Me desculpa, acabei dormindo demais. – realmente odiava faltar com a minha palavra.

▬ Não se preocupe senhorita.

Às vezes eu queria que ela fosse menos simpática. Tem dias que conversamos, mas hoje nem eu e nem ela estamos no clima de tagarelar.

Depois do almoço me arrastei até a sala e me joguei no sofá.

▬ Nada! – exclamei.

Tenho 220 canais e não está passando nada interessante em nenhum deles. Que saco. O que eu vou fazer?

▬ Já estou indo senhorita. – sua voz estava longe, acho que ela deve ter gritado enquanto sai pelos fundos.

Não sei por que ela não sai pela porta da frente.

Não to a fim de pensar nisso agora.

Enquanto meus olhos vagavam pela sala, avistei uma foto em um porta retrato em cima do piano, era eu realmente feliz com os braços em volta do Tobi que estava com a língua para fora. Ele estava mais novo nessa foto.

Ai que raiva! Essa foto é perfeita, só por isso que ainda não joguei fora! Aquele canalha, como ele pôde tirar uma foto tão bonita?

Corremos tanto naquele dia. Tobi corria na frente, perseguia umas borboletas enquanto eu e o Gaara caminhávamos atrás e falávamos sobre o nosso futuro. Que besteira!

Não vou ficar aqui remoendo passado, irei fazer algo.

Quem será que ta batendo na porta? Pra que tanto barulho? Tenho campainha! Deve ser alguém pedido ajuda.

* * *

**aiai, bem queria encontrar um moreno desse *OO*'**

**enfim, reviews? :DD'**


	5. Chapter O4

_Quem será que tá batendo na porta? Para quê tanto barulho? Tenho campainha! Deve ser alguém pedido ajuda._

Quando olhei pelo olho mágico vi o Lee, meu paciente. O que ele está fazendo aqui em pleno sábado? Será que aconteceu algo?

▬ Lee. – abri a porta e o fitei preocupada. ▬ Algum problema?

Você hoje esta bem Sakura? Lembra-se que você não deve ser impulsiva?! Se você tivesse observado melhor, perceberia que ele está transbordando felicidade, porém, um pouco contido. Será que...?

▬ Eu segui seu conselho! – ele dizia rapidamente.

Que bom que ele teve coragem para isso.

▬ Vamos, entre.

Ele já veio algumas vezes aqui, então já sabia o caminho. Ele sempre ia direto sentar-se no sofá e eu me sentava ao seu lado, o fitando. Como se estivéssemos numa sessão.

▬ No inicio eu não sabia o que dizer, fiquei apenas a encarando, suando frio, achando que iria vomitar. Tinha medo de vomitar na frente dela, ou pior, nela. – ele se espremeu no sofá só com a ideia. ▬ Se isso tivesse acontecido jamais poderia encará-la novamente! – cuspia as palavras parecendo um trem desenfreado.

▬ Mas então se lembrou do que eu disse?

▬ Lembrei. – seu olhar era puro orgulho. Estava orgulhoso consigo mesmo. ▬ Respirei fundo e comecei a pensar como se estivesse conversando com você. – já dizia mais calmo.

Bom. A única pessoa que eu poderia dizer para ele pensar na hora era , eu, já que de todos que conhece é comigo que ele se sente mais à-vontade.

▬ Eu achei que ela recusaria já que terminou o namoro há pouco tempo, mas tinha medo de demorar muito e outro chegasse à minha frente.

▬ Eu sei, como já aconteceu antes.

▬ É. Só que estou muito ansioso! – percebi que suas mãos tremiam.

▬ Tenha calma.

Estou achando que quando tiver o encontro com ela, ele me ligará a todo instante para saber se deve dizer isso, ou aquilo. Deve-se agir assim, ou daquele jeito.

------------

▬ Obrigado. – que bom, vejo que esta confiante novamente. ▬ Quer comer alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

▬ Agora?

▬ É. – pareceu estranhar minha pergunta. ▬ Já são quase 18hs.

Já? Não acredito. O tempo passou e eu nem percebi!

Sakura mantenha a expressão profissional, não aparente surpresa!

▬ Infelizmente não posso. Ainda não estou com fome, almocei tarde.

▬ Compreendo, é uma pena. – parecia triste.

▬ Quem sabe da próxima vez. – sorri.

Não sei por que a Tenten sempre usa o Lee, ele é perfeitamente normal, é claro tirando um pouco a super insegurança. Não sei por que ele não corta o cabelo, um corte que esteja mais na moda, passa a usar outras roupas em vez de roupa estilo contador que não sai da frente de uma calculadora.

------------

O que farei agora? Lee já se foi, já esta de noite. Olhei para a televisão. Pode ser que já esteja passando algo de interessante.

Quando ia ligar escutei a campainha novamente. Será que Lee esqueceu-se de algo?

▬ Você? – arregalei os olhos.

Não acreditava quem estava vendo. Como ele pôde me achar?

▬ Achou que se livraria de mim tão fácil? – sorriu maliciosamente, ergueu uma sobrancelha e veio até mim logo me beijando.

Não consegui e sinceramente nem queria afastá-lo. Mas eu deveria não é? Afinal, ele pode ser um lunático que parece estar obcecado por mim. O que esse moreno está fazendo aqui?

▬ Sakura. – ele disse ao termino do beijo com uma voz rouca e sedutora.

Mas pera ai, ele sabe meu nome? Como ele sabe meu nome? Não me lembro de tê-lo dito! Mas por que você está surpresa? Ele sabe onde você mora, porque não saberia o seu nome?

▬ Sakura? – Tenten? O que ela fazia aqui? Onde está aquele moreno obcecado?

Olhei por todos os lados, mas não o encontrei.

▬ Sakura! – Tenten gritou o meu nome.

▬ Oi. – fechei a porta assim que ela passou por mim.

Será que tudo foi um delírio meu? Mas por que logo com ele?

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos idiotas, e foi fácil, até que me esqueci rapidinho. Que bom que a Tenten não percebeu nada!

▬ E ai? – ela estava animada.

▬ E ai o que? – estava desinteressada.

▬ O cara de ontem... – como a Tenten fica feliz por cada coisa.

Não sei por que a Tenten quer tanto que eu me apaixone, é um sentimento tão ridículo que só traz sofrimento no final.

▬ O que, que tem ele? – ué, ele não tem nada demais, porque ela quer saber dele?

▬ Conta tudo de uma vez. – estava séria e parecia determinada.

Ela sabe muito bem como mudar de humor rapidamente.

▬ Ah não vai da certo entre a gente. – disse distraída e fui até a cozinha a deixando lá plantada, perto da porta.

▬ Como assim? – desanimou-se. Agora ela está me seguindo.

▬ Somos muito diferentes, nunca daria certo. – menti.

▬ Sakura. – ela segurou meu ombro e me virou, fazendo-me ficar de frente para ela.

Começou, lá vem aquele olhar que eu odeio. Todo santo dia ela me olha com esse olhar, não sei o que eu fiz para ela me odiar tanto!

▬ Qual é o nome dele?

Merda! Ela já percebeu que estou mentindo? Ela me conhece bem demais, que ódio! Mas há uma chance de você escapar Sakura, invente um nome qualquer, ela nunca saberá se você esta mentindo ou não.

▬ O nome dele é... – Rex?

Não, isso é nome de cachorro! Maldita deficiência com nomes! Ruffles talvez? Não, isso é nome de uma batatinha eu acho.

Mr. Big é claro! O quê? Como assim? Você não pode dizer que o nome dele é Mr. Big, lembre-se do verdadeiro nome do Mr. Big.

Como é? Apareceu o nome no ultimo episódio de _Sex and the city_.

John? Ah é esse mesmo. Será que ele tem cara de John?

▬ Stuart. – não acredito que disse sem pensar!

▬ Stuart? – perguntou desconfiada, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

▬ É. – olhei para o lado.

Stuart? Que nome é esse afinal? Por que você pensou nele?

Ah claro, Stuart é o nome daquele ratinho, mas porque esse nome me veio à cabeça logo agora? Sem falar que aquele moreno não tem cara de Stuart!

▬ Sakura não acredito que você não sabe o nome dele! – gritou.

Lasquera, agora ferrou tudo! Eu vou contar a verdade pra ver se ela me deixa em paz.

▬ Ah Tenten, você precisa de outro hobbi.

▬ Tentar colocar juízo na sua cabeça não é um hobbi!

▬ Já sou crescida. – às vezes ela parece a minha mãe!

Ela não disse nada, apenas me interrogava com os olhos.

▬ Mas o que foi tanto que vocês ficaram conversando então? – ela perguntou.

▬ Sinceramente nem lembro. Não me lembro muita coisa dele. – a não ser que ele é engraçado, gostoso e o melhor com quem já transei.

Ela bufou.

▬ Vamos à pergunta crucial.

▬ Já até sei qual vai ser. – revirei os olhos.

▬ Dormiram juntos?

▬ Nossa, não esperava por essa pergunta. – disse irônica. ▬ E a reposta é: Sim! – não fiz mistérios.

▬ E como foi? – parecia interessada, estava com um sorriso malicioso.

Agora me surpreendi. Normalmente ela não demonstra interesse em nenhum.

▬ Foi normal. – essa é a maior mentira que já contei para ela!

▬ Sério? – franziu a testa. ▬ Aquele homem era apenas um "okay"?

▬ Parece decepcionada.

▬ Estou um pouco. Se ele é só um "okay" o Brad Pitt deve ser um "okay" também. – que comparação. ▬ Achava que esse tipo de homem era um mestre na cama. Que saberia satisfazer a mulher completamente.

▬ Ah Tenten. – passei um braço por trás do seu pescoço. ▬ Não fique decepcionada. Você deveria se interessar apenas se o Neji a satisfaz, e não ficar pensando nessas coisas pequenas.

▬ Na minha cabeça, não tinha nada de pequeno. – percebi claramente o sentido do "nada pequeno" que ela se referia.

Ficamos conversando um pouco mais, mas ela teve que sair. Tinha passado aqui só pra fazer uma horinha enquanto esperava Neji voltar do trabalho.

O chefe dele o sugava até nos finais de semana. Mas ele tinha que aguentar se quisesse ser promovido.

Para o que mesmo ele seria promovido? No que eu estava pensando quando a Tenten disse? Ah tanto faz, a vida do Neji e o trabalho dele no ramo de marketing não me interessa!

------------

* * *

**Agradeço aos comentários, eles apenas me incentivam a continuar com a fic.**

**Tenho um pequeno aviso, essa semana não vou poder entrar, vou me dedicar ao vestibular e tentarei-me manter longe do pc :X'**

**Então o próximo post provavelmente sairá na próxima segunda (23/11), até lá :DD' Mas antes, tenho um comentário a fazer sobre a review da Yume.**

**Y**ume**:** **A não, desde o inicio não pretendia que a personalidade do Sasuke fosse o básico calado, frio, sem emoções e tals :33' Sempre pensei nos dois, como um gostando de provocar o outro :x' AAAH, mas eu entendi sim e poxaa...somos duas, sério...sou muito³ ruim mesmo me explicando D:'  
Tipo, adorei seu comentário... pretendo não demorar muito com os post's #DD'**


	6. Chapter O5

_O chefe dele o sugava até nos finais de semana. Mas ele tinha que aguentar se quisesse ser promovido._

_Para o que mesmo ele seria promovido? No que eu estava pensando quando a Tenten disse? Ah tanto faz, a vida do Neji e o trabalho dele no ramo de marketing não me interessa!_

------------

Finalmente daqui a pouco chega a hora de ir pegar Tobi.

Meu final de semana é sempre assim, sem graça!

Assim que termina essa sessão eu encerro meu turno por hoje e ligarei para o Gaara, para pegar meu bebe mais cedo. Ótimo plano Sakura!

– O que você acha? – perguntou chorosa.

– Você não deveria ter se humilhado tanto. Por ter consciência sobre o poder que exercer sobre você, ele faz o que quer! Você é uma mulher jovem, linda que atrai vários olhares, tanto de homens quanto mulheres. Saia mais! Mostre que sua vida não depende unicamente dele.

Hinata é um clássico exemplo do que um sentimento idiota é capaz de fazer. Como ela pôde ter deixado a vida toda se basear em torno do marido?

Acho que esse relacionamento durou até demais. Ela é uma ótima pessoa, porém muito tímida. Se é tímida com o companheiro, algum problema deve haver.

– Acho que o problema sou eu. Mudei após alguns anos de casada. – abaixou a cabeça.

– Não se culpe! Vocês precisam ter uma boa conversa.

– Será que você poderia sondá-lo por mim? – perguntou toda esperançosa.

– Sondá-lo? – franzi a testa.

– É. – já estava um pouco mais animada. – Eu o convencerei de alguma forma vim se consultar com você, e ai você vê se nós ainda temos algum futuro. Se realmente vale a pena eu ir à luta por ele.

Sempre tive vontade de conhecer o marido dela. Ela já me falou tanto dele. Acho que posso fazer isso, apesar de não ser terapeuta de casal.

Mas ele viria numa sessão à parte, não viriam juntos, então tecnicamente não estou fazendo terapia de casal, conseqüentemente, continuo trabalhando no meu ramo.

– Tudo bem. – parecia que ele acabara de receber a melhor noticia da sua vida. – Se conseguir convencê-lo... – ela me interrompeu com um abraço inesperado.

– Muito obrigada, muito obrigada, muito obrigada! – ela então me soltou. – Me desculpa, eu não sei o que me deu... – ela percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer.

– Tudo bem. – sorri. – Não se preocupe.

**---------------**

Quando estava pronta para sair, Ino minha secretária bate a porta, avisando-me que meu querido chefe queria falar comigo.

Simplesmente odeio a Ino!

Não sei se ela se lembra de mim, mas no passado estudamos juntas. Ela era um pesadelo. Diminuía os outros para se sentir bem. Vivia com um grupinho de meninas, todas esnobes para falar mal dos outros.

Sentia pena por ela ser tão superficial e só, mas também, ela fazia por onde! Ninguém a suportava. Todos a odiavam.

O ex namorado atleta dela, agora é motorista de taxi. E pelo que sei, hoje em dia ela mora sozinha, e não tem ninguém.

Mesmo eu sendo a chefe dela, ela me olha como se a chefe fosse ela. Só anda com o nariz empinado.

Na adolescência tinha vontade de batê-la por tentar fazer minha vida um inferno e ainda hoje sinto essa vontade! Quem sabe um dia eu acabo cedendo a meus impulsos?

Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Não faria isso.

Caso fizesse, sem duvidas ela me processaria, e meu chefe teria um ataque com as noticias que sairiam no dia seguinte nos jornais: "Brilhante psicóloga agredi uma funcionária. Será essa psicóloga tão brilhante assim?" Mancharia o nome da empresa e o meu! Ela não vale isso tudo...

--------------

Será que estou invisível? Entrei na sala dele e ele nem percebeu!

Ele estava muito concentrado fitando sem parar o monitor de LCD, 17 polegadas. Será que está lendo algum relatório importante?

Ah que seja! Ele que me chamou, não irei esperar até que perceba a minha presença.

A sala do Kakashi era bastante espaçosa, tinha uma bela vista de tudo, afinal ela fica no ultimo andar do prédio que tem vinte andares.

Como sou curiosa irei ver o que tanto prende a atenção do Kakashi. Tudo bem, ele era um pouco avoado, mas eram raras as vezes que algo conseguia segurar sua atenção por mais de três segundos. Eu mesma nunca vi isso acontecendo, irei aproveitar essa oportunidade.

Caminhei calmamente até ficar atrás da cadeira dele. Quando olhei para o monitor vi que ele lia algo, o que é isso? Um livro? Ele baixou um livro?

– Que livro é esse? – qual será o titulo desse livro que tanto prendeu sua atenção?

Ele virou-se para trás assustado, e rapidamente minimizou o world e olhou para mim.

– Sakura? Quando chegou? – ele estava bastante inquieto.

Isso tudo só porque o peguei lendo um livro? O que há demais nisso? Às vezes entre um paciente e outro eu também entro na internet para fazer um pouco de nada, é bastante normal.

É claro que ninguém precisa saber disso!

– Cheguei agora. – sai de trás da cadeira, e sentei-me em uma cadeira que tinha na frente de sua mesa.

Melhor mudar de assunto, afinal não estou a fim de perde mais tempo.

– Queria falar comigo? – falei profissionalmente.

– Percebi que você não tirou férias esse ano. – ele limpava a garganta e ajeitava a gravata. – Está na hora de você tirar férias. – voltou a usar o tom formal.

Acho que ele também está fingindo que eu não o peguei lendo enquanto deveria estar trabalhando.

Afinal o chefe dele não gostaria se o pegasse fazendo corpo mole.

Nunca conheci o chefão. O chamo assim por ele ser o chefe do Kakashi. Ele nunca apareceu por aqui, sempre falava com o Kakashi pelo telefone. Só ouvia o Kakashi dizendo para o chefão: "mas Sr. ...", " o Sr. que manda." ele só se referia como "Senhor".

Mas sabia que ele era rigoroso, pois raramente deixava o Kakashi concluir uma frase ao telefone.

– Está me obrigando a tirar férias? – perguntei.

– Não "obrigando". – ele girou na cadeira uma vez, depois voltou a me fitar sério e a usar o seu tom profissional. – Apenas, aconselhando.

– Tudo bem, então eu resolvo ignorar o seu conselho.

Ele tirou os óculos de graus e colocou sobre a mesa e me olhou rigorosamente.

– Sakura, você precisa tirar férias!

– Por que eu preciso? – franzi o cenho, enquanto tentava manter o tom da minha voz estável.

– Você sabe que é a melhor profissional que temos aqui! Você é quem nos renda mais dinheiro, por isso é necessário que você não fique sobrecarregada. Ficar ouvindo os problemas dos outros sem parar deve ser esgotante e não queremos que você se esgote. É preferível que você tire umas férias de duas semanas do que passar um mês ou mais sem poder trabalhar por estar cansada. – concluiu.

Eu sabia que o motivo era esse. Essa é a segunda vez que ele está me mandado para umas férias obrigatórias. Não sei por que ele acha que eu me esgoto fazendo o que faço! Adoro aconselhar e ajudar os outros, pelo menos ajudo a minha maneira.

Ótimo, agora estou me lembrando da ultima vez que tirei férias. Foi um completo desastre!

Fui para Cancun no México, achando que tomaria sol, que relaxaria e que ficaria isolada alguns dias, mas não foi isso que aconteceu!

Primeiro, levei choque com o secador de cabelo que o Hotel disponibilizava; Segundo, não sei falar muito bem Espanhol e poucos falavam Inglês. Mas que o hotel era aquele que os empregados não sabem falar inglês?

Nunca vinha de verdade o que eu pedia no cardápio, mas o pior de tudo foi no terceiro dia.

Esqueci de passar protetor solar e passei o dia no sol, me bronzeando, resultado: queimaduras! Passei o restante da semana presa no quarto, pois não queria que ninguém me visse toda vermelha, cheia de bolhas e feia, muito feia!

Pelo menos consegui algo que queria, isolada eu estava.

– Não a riscos de isso acontecer. – garanti.

Tenho que convencê-lo a não me obrigar a tirar férias.

– Estou pensando no seu bem. – ele não parecia acreditar que eu estava recusando férias.

Que mentiroso, acabou de dizer que é questão financeira!

– E se eu quiser tirar férias mês que vem? Não vou poder porque tirei esse mês. – ótimo argumento Sakura!

– Você tirará novamente. – ele sorriu.

– AAAH! – bufei. – Se lembra que da ultima vez voltei estressada?

– Lembro. – disse calmo.

– Então...?! – às vezes ele é muito lento, da vontade de socá-lo também.

Ai, hoje quero socar todo mundo!

– Por isso dessa vez você não irá escolher o lugar que irá. – ele sorria amarelo.

– Só um segundo. – apoiei minhas mãos sobre a mesa e juntei as sobrancelhas. – Além de estar sendo obrigada a sair de férias você ainda quer me dizer para onde eu vou? – disse incrédula.

– Isso mesmo. – eu vou fazê-lo tirar esse sorriso idiota do rosto a força!

Estou sentindo minha veia pulsando na testa, creio que ele também percebeu.

– Se acalme Sakura. Fazemos isso para o seu bem!

– Pro meu bem? – gritei.

– É. Você irá para Las Vegas. – ele voltou a sorrir. – Tenho aqui duas passagens de primeira classe. Para você e mais algum acompanhante, assim você terá alguém para desfrutar essa maravilhosa viagem que a empresa esta lhe disponibilizando.

– Pera ai... – fingi animação, ele se animou pela minha expressão. – Quer dizer que eu posso levar quem eu quiser? Vocês não vão me obrigar, ou melhor, me "aconselhar" a levar alguém a sua escolha?

Ele revirou os olhos com a minha ironia.

Acho que ele deve estar pensando: "não acredito que ela está tão relutante a ir para Las Vegas e de primeira classe, o que ela é? Uma retardada que só pensa em trabalho e não tem uma vida pessoal?"

– Você vai gostar da viagem e irá me agradecer! Não tem como não se diverti na cidade do pecado! – me entregou um envelope. – As passagens estão ai e tem mais... – ele fez mistério voltando com um sorriso.

– Tem mais? – abaixei a cabeça.

– Animação Sakura! – levantou-se. – No envelope também está tudo explicado onde você vai se hospedar. Para não correr risco de você escolher um lugar ruim.

– Tô super animada, uhuul. – fingi animação novamente. – Qual o nome do hotel? – peguei o envelope, mas esperei ele dizer.

Ele parecia querer dizer, e parecia que ele queria isso tudo para si próprio.

– Bellagio. Não tem como você conseguir estragar férias assim! – falou baixo, acho que queria ter dito isso para ele mesmo.

– Eu não estraguei a outra de propósito! – por que faria isso?

– Você ainda está reclamando? – acho que a vontade de bater no outro é recíproca.

– Duas semanas é muito tempo! – disse firme.

Ele me olhara incrédulo.

– O quê? – realmente ele queria essa viagem com a estadia para ele e estava com raiva por eu não querer.

Eu gosto de viajar, aliás, adoro, mas só quando estou afim!

Mas Las Vegas? O que eu faria em Las Vegas durante duas semanas?

– Você ouviu. Se insistir que sejam duas semanas eu vou trocar essas passagens por classes econômicas e tentarei mudar de vôo.

– Sakura...

– Nada de Sakura! – não será do jeito que ELE quer!

– Uma semana e meia. – ele disse por fim.

– Três dias. – disse em seguida.

– Oito dias. – rebateu.

– Quatro dias. – ergui a sobrancelha.

– Uma semana, sete dias não irá te matar!

– Cinco e fechamos o acordo! – disse por fim.

Ele relutou um pouco, mas cedeu.

– Ótimo! – sorri um pouco triunfante. Pelo menos não seriam tão longas.

– Está dispensada, não quero vê-la mais. – estava irritado.

– Assim você magoa meus sentimentos. – ele sempre percebia meu tom de ironia.

– Vou reorganizar tudo. Sua hospedagem e vôo de volta. Mas tarde mandarei alguém deixar na sua casa a...

– Eu sei, eu sei...tanto faz. – larguei o antigo envelope em cima de sua mesa. – Assim que receber, dependendo da hora do vôo eu arrumo as malas, satisfeito?

– Você é impossível Sakura! Agora pode ir. – ele virou-se na cadeira de rodinhas.

Acho que ele não vai querer me ver durante um tempo.

------------------

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu no estacionamento eu penso ter visto uma silhueta, uma sombra de alguém que não me era estranho.

Sai rapidamente do elevador para poder ver quem era, mas ele já havia entrado no elevador que tinha do lado e já estava subindo.

Enquanto seguia até o carro fiquei com aquele vulto na minha cabeça. Odiava não me lembrar de algo!

Entrei no carro e resolvi esquecer isso, não tinha para quê perde meu tempo com isso.

– Gaara? – tinha que me certificar, poderia ser alguma das mulheres dele.

– Sou eu Sakura.

Nosso inicio de conversa ao telefone era sempre assim.

– Hoje sai do trabalho mais cedo, então quando puder ir deixar Tobi lá em casa...

– Saiu mais cedo? Por quê? Você está bem? – seu tom de falsa preocupação não iria me enganar.

– Apenas quis sair mais cedo, não estava muito afim de continuar com as sessões.

– Claro. Escutar os outros falando de seus problemas deve ser esgotante.

Não sei por que todos acham isso. Eu gosto do meu trabalho! Sou uma profissional que realmente escuta seus pacientes e não apenas fingi.

– Você vai deixá-lo mais cedo ou vai ser na hora normal? – perguntei, mudando de assunto.

– Eu posso deixá-lo na sua casa agora.

– Ótimo. Mas ainda estou no estacionamento do prédio...

– Então daqui a vinte minutos eu saiu de casa.

– Certo. – que bom ele entendeu.

Se bem que não seria ruim fazê-lo esperar...

– Até mais Sakura. – desliguei.

-------------

••••••

**Brigada por todas Reviews, pretendo não demorar tanto para postar os capitulos :DD'**

**Espero que sempre comentem, digam o que estão achando, sempre é bom saber a opinião de vocês.**


	7. Chapter O6

_– Então daqui a vinte minutos, saiu de casa!_

_– Certo. – que bom ele entendeu._

_Se bem que não seria ruim fazê-lo esperar..._

_– Até mais Sakura. – desliguei._

-------------

Ao estacionar vejo Gaara olhando para Tobi correr, ele estava em frente da casa sentado em um balanço.

Hoje, realmente devo estar invisível! Gaara nem percebeu eu me aproximando. Fitei seu rosto ele parecia bastante pensativo.

Sentei-me no balanço que tinha ao lado, o ranger fez ele acorda e olhar para o lado.

– Oi Sakura. – ele sorria, mas não parecia querer sorrir.

– Você tá bem? – não sei por que ainda me importo com esse infeliz!

– Apenas cansado. Quando você ligou, tinha acabado de sair do hospital. Fiquei fazendo plantão sem parar por quase vinte e três horas.

– Você poderia ter me dito, eu teria passado na sua casa para pegar o Tobi. Ai você não precisaria sair.

– E perde uma oportunidade de passar mais tempo com você? Acho que não. – riu, agora pareceu sincero.

– Você não parece estar apenas cansado. – desviei o olhar, não quero ficar olhando para aqueles olhos profundos que sempre me atraíram tanto.

– Certo. – ele olhou para baixo. – É uma paciente, estou tentando descobrir qual é a doença que ela tem.

Ele olhava para baixo e segurava firme as próprias mãos, parecia tão desolado. Queria tanto não vê-lo assim!

– Tenho certeza – coloquei uma mão sobre seu ombro. Aproximei meu rosto o que fez ele ergue a cabeça e voltar a me olhar. – que você conseguirá descobrir o que ela tem. No final você sempre consegue. – sorri calorosamente, sabia que esse sorriso sempre o agradará.

Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando sem dizer nada, até que seu rosto voltou a ter vida, o que me animou!

– Verdade. – mostrou um sorriso largo. – Afinal eu sou muito bom na área de medicina intensiva. – parecia mais que estava pensando consigo mesmo.

Mas que bom que ele está melhor, já ta se achando **o** melhor.

– Vejo que você e sua modéstia voltaram. – tirei a mão de seu ombro.

Seus olhos seguiam o movimento da minha mão, como se não quisesse que eu tivesse feito isso. Parecia que estava gostando da nossa aproximação.

– Sakura. – odeio quando ele diz meu nome com essa voz rouca e sedutora. Consigo sentir os pelos do meu braço se eriçando, espero que ele não note. – Só quero dizer que no passado...

– Não diga nada. – o interrompi.

Não queria passar a noite pensando em suas palavras vazias.

– Mas... – dessa vez quem o interrompeu foi a Rosanita, avisando-me que havia chegado um envelope e o mensageiro dizia que era assunto de máxima urgência!

Após ter me entregado o grande envelope branco com as palavras na cor vermelha e em forma dizendo: "Importante", cumprimentou Gaara e em seguida se retirou.

Percebi o olhar curioso de Gaara para o envelope, apenas suspirei.

– Não vai abrir?

– Não, já sei do que se trata. – disse sem dar muita importância.

– Coisa boa ou ruim? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Depende do ponto de vista. – continuava desinteressada.

– Do seu ponto de vista?

Ótimo, lá está aquele olhar. Aquele olhar que eu gostava, quando ele demonstrava interesse por mim e pelas minhas coisas, quando mostrava se importar! Por que ele tinha que me olhar assim?

– Sinceramente? Não sei. No momento, é coisa ruim.

– Hmm... – olhou pensativo para o céu que começava a escurecer.

Parecia que ele queria saber do que se tratava, mas não ousava perguntar para não estragar esse momento que estávamos tendo.

Como se isso fosse algum momento! Apenas duas pessoas conversando, nada demais!

– São férias. – tentei segurar um riso.

Meu tom de voz o fez voltar a me fitar com certa curiosidade.

– Qual é a graça?

– Nada. – olhei para o envelope. – Apenas a sua cara de curioso tentando imaginar qual é o assunto que esse envelope contém.

– Estava tão obvio assim? – fechou um olho e coçou a cabeça.

– Para mim sim. – mordi o lábio.

Não queria ter dito isso! Como assim "para mim sim"? Não precisa ficar demonstrado que o conhece e que ainda se lembra das manias dele!

– Imaginei isso. – voltou a olhar pensativo para o céu. Hoje ele está bastante distraído e ainda nem tentou me tirar do sério. – São férias "aconselhadas"?

– São. – olhei para o céu também, enquanto usava as pernas para pegar um pequeno impulso e começara a balançar no balanço feito uma criança.

– Ele não se lembra que da ultima vez você voltou pior do que foi? – queria que ele se esquecesse sobre algumas coisas em relação a mim!

– Se lembra, por isso que dessa vez eu não pude escolher nada.

– Para não estragar. – disse baixo.

– Eu não estraguei as outras de propósito. – o fitei, enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

– Claro que não, afinal, isso seria burrice e você não é burra.

– Obrigada! – revirei os olhos.

Coloquei o envelope sobre meu colo e segurei a corrente do balanço e me balancei mais rápido.

– Quanto tempo dessa vez? – me olhava balançar.

– Ele queria duas semanas, mas consegui que fossem apenas cinco dias.

– Hmm... – voltou com o olhar pensativo. – Vai ser durante a semana?

– Não sei ainda. – fui parando de balançar aos poucos.

– Que tal descobrir? – estava sério.

– Tudo bem.

Parei de balançar e abri o envelope mais não tirei nada de dentro dele. Vi duas passagens, mas peguei um papel. Nele dizia as informações sobre meu vôo de ida e volta.

– E ai? – ele parecia impaciente. O que havia acontecido?

– Irei na sexta no final da tarde e volto quarta da próxima semana a noite.

– Essa sexta? – parecia espantado com a data.

– É sim.

– Muito encima. – concluiu.

– É. – sorri enquanto olhei novamente as datas no papel.

– O que foi?

– Ele marcou a viagem para a sexta, para que eu faltasse poucos dias.

– É porque eles estão pensando no "seu" bem. – sorriu também. Que bom, parece que ele voltou ao normal.

– Foi o que me disseram.

Passamos um minuto em silêncio, até que ele disse.

– Pegarei Tobi na sexta então. – escutei uma respiração pesada vinda dele.

– Ele não irá te atrapalhar? – o olhei séria.

– Não. Pedirei a Temari passar os dias que você estiver viajando lá em casa. Ai durante a semana enquanto eu estiver no Hospital, ela fica cuidando do Tobi. – sorriu despreocupado.

Então era isso que ele pensava? Como ficaria a questão do Tobi?

– Ela sempre gostou muito dele.

Temari era completamente louca pelo Tobi. Lembro-me de quando o compramos e ele era um filhote que cabia em nossas mãos. Ela queria ficar com ele o máximo que podia. O tratava como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

– Muito. – ressaltou.

Se a Temari vai passar esses dias na casa dele quer dizer que ele não está mais com a Matsuri? Será que pergunto?

– Tá pensando no que? – ele me fitava com cuidado.

– Nada de importante. – apertei forte a corrente do balanço.

– Então você não vai se importa em me dizer o que é. – sorriu orgulhoso com a sua resposta, como se ela fosse original!

– Como anda sua vida? – rapidamente olhei para a fonte improvisada que tinha enfrente a casa. Acho que me afogarei nela.

Isso mesmo Sakura, se afogue em dez centímetros de água, faça esse ato brilhante!

– Turbulenta. – pensou um pouco. Acho que finalmente entendeu o sentido da minha pergunta. – Não ando tendo muito tempo, por isso terminei com a Matsuri. Ela queria tempo para nós dois, mas eu não tinha por causa do meu trabalho.

Eu sentia que ele estava me olhando, mas eu não conseguia encará-lo. Não quero que ele ache que me importo. O que devo dizer agora?

– E como está a _sua_ vida Sakura? – agora ele estava agachado a minha frente. Seu rosto estava na altura do meu e me olhava com aquele olhar que eu tanto gosto, ou melhor, que agora tanto odeio!

– Turbulenta. – fiz uma pequena pausa. – Tanto que não tenho vontade de conhecer ninguém. – tentava desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia.

Ele tinha uns olhos verdes piscina tão profundo!

Pegou gentilmente minha mão e a acariciava, em seguida voltou a me fitar.

Acho que seu rosto está se aproximando do meu. Não pode ser imaginação! O que ele pretende? Beijar-me?

Eu deveria recuar não é? Afastá-lo, era o que eu deveria fazer, mas quanto mais ele se aproxima menos vontade eu tinha de fazer isso.

Mas por que você quer afastá-lo Sakura? Você é solteira, ele também, os dois são livres e desimpedidos e você não o ama mais então qual é o problema?

Claro, esse beijo vai ser perfeito! Irei provar de uma vez por todas que não sinto mais nada por ele e a Tenten não poderá mais dizer que eu apenas quero me iludir!

Quando nossas respirações começaram a mesclar, Tobi chegou latindo o que nos fez olhar pra ele.

Tobi essa foi uma péssima hora de você aparecer! – o disse com os olhos, mas não tem como ficar com raiva dessa coisa fofa.

– Acho que ele ficou com ciúmes. – disse Gaara voltando a me fitar.

– Ciúmes?

– Sim e eu tenho uma teoria. – disse presunçoso.

– Teoria? – cruzei os braços e fingi interesse. Tobi estava olhando pro Gaara também. – Compartilhe-a.

– Tá, tudo bem! – fingiu que iria dizer contra a vontade. – Mas só porque é _você_ que está perguntando. – enfatizou a palavra "você" enquanto me olhava com um olhar um pouco sedutor, tenho que admitir.

– Estou lisonjeada. – fiz questão de parecer bastante irônica.

Ele ignorou minha ironia, pegou minha mão e a beijou com aqueles lábios macios. Em seguida voltou a me olhar como se só eu existisse enquanto segurava minha mão.

– Ele a quer só para si. – desviou o olhar com falso esnobamento para o Tobi em seguida voltou a encontrar meu olhar. –Ele é extremamente possessivo! Fingi-se de manso, de fofo, mas a real intenção dele é que ninguém se aproxime de você, pois ele quer sua atenção – elevou sua mão direita e passou pela minha bochecha com a ponta dos dedos. –, seu carinho, tudo para ele!

Fechei os olhos para poder sentir melhor o toque dele em meu rosto. Tentava manter a respiração estável, não queria que ele percebesse como o toque dele ainda me afetava...

Afetava-me? Quer dizer que me afeta? O que você está pensando Sakura? Obviamente que não afeta, onde você estava com a cabeça?!

Abri os olhos, percebi que ele me esperava....mas o que ele espera?

Acha que com algumas palavras eu vou esquecer tudo e convidá-lo para entrar e no quarto relembraremos de todo os nossos momentos bons, para o final ser o mesmo da ultima vez? Uma reconciliação, seguida de traição?!

Pude perdoá-lo uma vez, mas duas? Pois é claro que ele me trairia de novo, faria do mesmo jeito da ultima vez.

Reconciliaríamos e durante o mês seria perfeito! Ele se dedicaria ao trabalho, mas sem se esquecer de mim. Eu o apoiaria tentando sempre ajudá-lo a realizar seu sonho de ser um especialista, reconhecido mundialmente em sua área.

Mas depois desse mês, no máximo dois ele passaria a estar cansado demais para mim. Sempre com a mesma desculpa: "Sakura, não posso te ver hoje. Trabalhei demais por isso não vou poder cumprir com o que disse, desculpe-me."

Besteira! Estava cansado demais não por trabalhar, estava cansado era por causa de umazinha!

Respirei fundo, puxei minhas mão e levantei-me. Ele me olhou um pouco surpreso, aposto que deveria esta pensando que eu já estava no papo. Que mais uma vez a idiota aqui cairia na lábia dele, mas não dessa vez!

– Acho melhor você ir. – ele ergueu a sobrancelha com o que disse. – Você está cansado, é melhor ir logo para sua casa e descansar um pouco. – abracei-me, pois estava um com um pouco de frio.

– Mas Sakura...

Não deixarei ele continuar, já sei o que ele vai falar, pra que a perca de tempo e de saliva?

Aposto que ele iria dizer: "Mas Sakura, esses dias só andei pensando em você. Em nós! Pensei que poderíamos nos dar uma nova chance e dessa vez seria diferente, pois é você que eu realmente amo! Me perdoa, vamos tentar mais uma vez?" Em seguida ele tentaria me beijar e eu idiota, cederia....

– Você já conhece a saída. – ele estava incrédulo e parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa. – Boa noite Gaara! – sai o deixando lá feito uma estatua.

Não viraria, não queria saber se ele ainda estava na mesma posição assimilando tudo ou se estava me olhando partir. Olhando-me com uma cara de cachorro sem dono, um olhar que faria retroceder com a minha ideia, minha decisão!

Tobi estava ao meu lado, ótimo! Assim não precisarei chamá-lo.

Quando abri a porta de casa Tobi entrou correndo, assim que entrei também a fechei, sem olhar para trás.

-------------

Que barulho irritante é esse? Meu celular? Não acredito que não o coloquei no silencioso!

••••••

**N**atty **H**atake**: Sasuke aparecendo na casa da Sakura, isso foi um "delirio" dela, não aconteceu .-.**

**b**ruh**: HASUAHSUAHS, não discordo de ti, realmente Sasuke é bom *OO*'**

**R**aiza**: AAH que bom que ta gostando, acompanha desde o trailer 8)'**

**I**sabelalina12 **: Verdade, verdade...e poxa, Em Vegas vai acontecer tanta da coisa #DD'  
se bem que não tem como nada acontecer logo em Vegas .-.  
pode deixar, já vou continuar :D'**

**m**arjorie **h**aruno**: brigada mesmo pelo elogio, é bom saber que a fic agrada õ//'**

**u**chiha **a**ly**: desculpa só por ta respondendo agora, mas da ultima vez postei nas pressas x_x'  
Entendi exatamente o que você quis dizer...tipo, com o decorrer da estória você vai ver e pah xD'  
AHASUAHSUAHS, somos 3 então...também não sou boa com nomes e nem de lembrar deles :BB' minha memoria é praticamente a mesma daquele peixinho azul do procurando Nemo :3'**

_••••••_

**Para não perder o costume... Reviews? :D'**


	8. Chapter O7

_Quando abri a porta de casa Tobi entrou correndo, assim que entrei também a fechei, sem olhar para trás._

_-------------_

_Que barulho irritante é esse? Meu celular? Não acredito que não o coloquei no silencioso!_

Apenas o ignore, não abra os olhos, você demorou muito a dormi por causa do Gaara! Ótimo, o celular parou de tocar. Agora, volte a pensar em nada, relaxa e o sono chegará.

De novo o barulho irritante, quem será? Por que tanta persistência? Será algo grave?

Aff...acho que você terá que acorda Sakura!

Estiquei meu braço até meu celular que estava sob o criado mudo ao lado da minha cama e sem abrir os olhos o atendi.

– Quem é? – mal consegui ouvir minha voz, espero que não me peçam para repetir!

– Sakura? Isso é hora de você estar dormindo? – escutei um riso do outro lado da linha.

Essa voz... Não me é estranha, será que é... Não, não pode ser ele!

Sentei-me na cama animada só com a ideia de que fosse ele...

– Suigetsu? – gritei eufórico seu nome.

– Conhece outro que tenha essa voz? Aliás, você esta a fim de me deixar surdo? – zombou.

– Cara que saudades! Você sumiu! – eu o encherei bastante por não ter dado noticias.

– Mas é o que dizem; quem é vivo sempre aparece.

– Que bom que você está vivo para poder dar noticias, pelo seu sumiço achei que você já era.

– Se eu morresse você estaria perdida, principalmente se ainda estiver andando com a Tenten. – brincou.

– Claro que ainda ando com ela! E ela esta acabando comigo com a mesma história de sempre...

– Você se apaixonar? – completou.

– Essa mesma!

– Tão iludida. – ele ria. – Eu sou o único homem da sua vida. – ele esta todo engraçadinho.

– Grande traste fui arrumar, o homem da minha vida viaja e me deixa a mercê de qualquer um...

– Pois é, que grande idiota! Por isso que eu estou voltando na quinta.

– Essa quinta? – gritei novamente.

– Sim e pare de gritar!

– É perfeito!

No ato lembrei-me do conteúdo do envelope que eu tinha deixado em cima da mesinha. Las Vegas, o levarei comigo!

– Como assim? – ele estava cauteloso, aposto que percebeu segundas intenções com o que disse.

– Quando você chegar eu direi. Que horas que você vai estar aqui?

– Na sua casa?

– É.

– Ao entardecer devo estar chegado.

– Ótimo, então sairei mais cedo do trabalho.

– Isso não ta parecendo ser boa coisa... – ele estava cauteloso.

– Qual é... Tá desconfiando de que?

– Com o que né?

Aposto que ele perguntou isso pensando na vez que o fiz se vestir de mulher para que me ajudasse em uma aposta. Ou na vez que eu o fiz ter um encontro as escuras, só para ver se conseguia que a irmã do Gaara nos dessa certa privacidade.

Será que ele nunca esquecerá isso? Estávamos no colegial, e na segunda eu era apenas uma caloura que queria passar um tempo com o namorado, mas que a irmã, cujo tinha vindo fazê-lo uma visita surpresa não largava, não dava um tempo!

– Pois é! Não a motivos para desconfianças.

– Sei. Até quinta Sakura.

– Até Susi.

– Você sabe que não gosto desse apelido! Eu não sou uma boneca!

– Ta, ta...deixa de resmungar Suigetsu. Boa noite meu amor. – falei com uma voz de bebê que ele detestava.

Desligou – eu ri.

É fácil tirá-lo do sério e divertido.

**-----------------**

Eu odeio o barulho do meu despertador. Acho que prefiro ser acordada com musica.

Durante a manhã tudo ocorreu normalmente, tanto em casa quanto no trabalho. Na hora do almoço pedi que a Ino pedisse uma salada e eu almoçaria no escritório, normal.

Enquanto almoçava liguei para Tenten a informando que tinha novidades só para deixá-la curiosa. Obviamente que ela queria me encontrar, pois odiava ficar na curiosidade. Creio que jornalismo investigativo está no sangue dela.

Depois de torturar a Tenten, e de almoçar fiz minha higiene bocal no banheiro que tinha no meu escritório. Fiquei na internet passando tempo até meu próximo paciente, um... Como é mesmo o nome dele? – olhei a ficha. – Sim, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mais um paciente novo. E esse o chefe ligou pessoalmente pedindo que eu ficasse de olho, que exigisse que ele se abrisse, pois ele estava arranjando muita encrenca. Mas é muito valioso, sempre conseguia os melhores contratos, por isso era valioso, consequentemente o chefe o queria sano.

Olhei meu relógio de pulso. Ele está atrasado vinte minutos. Para a primeira vez ele até que poderia chegar na hora certa. Como Lee é o próximo eu não posso estender muito o horário desse Uchiha.

*– Finalmente* - pensei ao ver a porta se abrindo. Já estava na hora dele aparecer.

Hoje a sessão com ele será curta, apenas meia hora.

Não acredito! É ele! O mesmo da boate, o que ele está fazendo aqui?

Estava em pé, ao lado do sofá marrom aonde ele iria se deitar ou sentar-se e provavelmente minha expressão era de uma abestalhada, abismada.

Ele não parecia muito surpreso ao me ver...Pera ai, será isso um sorriso? Ele está sorrindo? Do quê?

Veio em minha direção fechando a porta atrás de si e estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

Muito bem Sakura, se mexa! Vai ficar feito uma estatua abestalhada na frente dele? Afinal por que essa reação? Imagine que ele é um paciente normal. Um novo paciente com quem você nunca dormiu!

Ótimo, deu certo!

Consegui estender a mão e sorrir, claro um sorriso extremamente difícil, mas é um sorriso que ele não desconfiará que é falso.

– Você não parece surpreso. – não conseguia deixar de fitá-lo. Estava atenta a todo e qualquer passo que ele desse. Qualquer expressão, qualquer movimento!

– Você é boa. – sorriu.

Não tenho duvidas, ele está achando graça da situação!

– Eu sei! – puxei minha mão que ele não largava. – Sente-se. – mostrei-lhe o sofá com a mão e ele sentou-se, sem deixar de me fitar com aquele olharzinho presunçoso.

Sentei-me na cadeira que tinha ao lado e continuei a estudá-lo.

– Bom. – começou. – Quando meu chefe disse que eu precisava de um aconselhamento, que eu precisava me expressar para alguém só assim para continuar na empresa – respirou pesado. –, pelo menos tinha que fazê-lo gastar dinheiro. Então teria que ser com o melhor. Ele recomendou então a Haruno Sakura.

Curvou-se um pouco para frente. Parece que ele também quer me estudar, mas eu permanecia imóvel e inexpressiva.

– Procurei sobre você na internet e realmente é a melhor e a mais cara. – ele sorriu em seguida prosseguiu. – Quando vi uma foto sua também fiquei surpreso, claro que minha expressão não deve ter sido tão hilariante quanto a sua.

Ele quer me tirar à paciência, só pode! Sakura não se envergonhe. Com certeza ele deve ter se surpreendido mais do que você!

– Como disse, sou a melhor. – é melhor mudar de assunto.

– Em todos os sentidos. – sorriu torto, aquele sorriso que mais gostei quando vi.

Deve ser por ele aparentar ser confiante, mas esse sorriso é um pouco tímido, é meio de canto e seu nariz se enruga quando ele sorri assim.

Sakura concentração!

Levantei-me até minha mesa e peguei a ficha dele. Ótimo, duas vezes na semana!

– Vejo que teremos dois encontros durante a semana. – ainda segurando a ficha dele, sentei-me, cruzei as pernas e fiz a minha cara de profissional.

– É. – ele pareceu não gostar muito. – É claro que podemos nos ver mais se quiser. – tom obviamente malicioso.

– Não durmo com meus pacientes.

– Se é esse o caso eu falo com meu chefe e posso ser "tratado" – falou como se fosse um doente. – por qualquer profissional. Aposto que ele não ligará só por saber que não precisará gastar tanto.

– Não durmo com o mesmo homem duas vezes.

Posso não ter visto a reação dele quando viu que era eu a psicóloga, mas ver a surpresa dele com a minha resposta valeu a pena!

Segurava-me para não rir, mas é claro que como um idiota ele acomodo-se mais ao sofá e voltou a me olhar com aquele olhar presunçoso.

– Ah é? – que interesse é esse que ele tanto demonstra?

– Não estamos aqui para falar de mim! – suspirei. – Você sabe por que seu chefe achou que você precisava de um aconselhamento?

Ele pareceu não gostar muito por eu querer ser profissional. Franziu o cenho e me olhava de canto.

– Não faço ideia. – estava sem interesse nenhum.

Suspirei novamente enquanto olhava novamente sua ficha.

– Você se acha agressivo?

– Não. – respondeu no ato. – Apenas luto pelo o que quero. Às vezes posso até exagerar não o deixando em paz. Mas no final consigo fazer com que eles assinem conosco.

– Por medo. Talvez eles pensem: "se não trabalhar com ele, ele me mate!"

– Pode ser. – parecia realmente não ligar. – Por que você saiu antes deu acorda? – curvou-se para frente novamente e voltou a falar com interesse.

– Mesmo sabendo disso pensa em continuar a agir do jeito que age? – ignorei a pergunta.

– Claro! Por isso que sou o melhor agente, por isso que sou bom em publicidade. Consigo trabalhos para meus clientes. Consigo que alguns diretores de filmes importantes me procurem para eu providenciar um trailer que mostre "sucesso" enquanto passar. Enfim, O melhor no que faço.

Parece ser bem ocupado.

– Você costuma fazer muito isso? Ah que pergunta idiota é claro que sim! Já que você disse que não dorme com o mesmo homem uma segunda vez. – ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça.

Como ele não é sutil!

Ele passava a mão no queixo. Consigo imaginar que ele esteja relembrando da nossa noite. Infelizmente não consigo lembrar-me de muitos detalhes.

– Com certeza seu chefe gosta disso. Mandou-te para mim somente para dizer para alguma pessoa que te processou que você está em tratamento e é melhor arquivar o caso. – ainda bem que hoje vim de calça.

– Pode ser. Não pensei que você fosse psicóloga quando a vi. Quando me viu você achou alguma coisa? Em que eu trabalhasse?

– Que você era um desempregado. – menti.

– Mentira. Se você achasse isso sem duvidas que não teria dormido comigo. Mulheres não falam com desconhecidos que aparentem serem desempregados, imagina passar a noite.

– Diz isso por experiência própria? – claro que não.

– Por que devo te responder se você não responde nenhuma pergunta que faço? – me desafiou.

– Mas eu respondi. – Sakura ele está tentando lhe controlar!

Fique esperta, não o deixe ficar com o controle da situação!

– Só uma e ainda me respondeu com uma mentira! – ele se acha o dono da verdade.

Ele quer rir, aposto que ele quer só por achar que ta se saindo bem.

– Escritor. Achei que você fosse um escritor. – mude logo de assunto Sakura.

Quando ia falar algo ele se adiantou em dizer:

– Sério? Essa é a primeira vez. – percebi que ele estava pensando consigo mesmo.

Olhei para o lado e vi que a lampadazinha que fica ao lado da porta estava vermelha. Quer dizer que o Lee já deve ter chegado.

– E o que foi que você disse para sua amiga? – voltei a fitá-lo.

– Seu tempo acabou. – levantei-me.

– O quê? – olhou o relógio de parede que tinha na sala.

– Seu tempo acabou. – repeti.

– Mas começamos há pouco tempo , você ainda não me respondeu nada e eu pago por hora. Não passamos uma hora! – levantou-se e ficou parado na minha frente.

– Sua hora começou às 14h em ponto! Você que se atrasou.

Rá, agora ele não parece ter a resposta na ponta na ponta da língua.

– Foram apenas cinco minutinhos.

– Meia hora. – corrigi séria.

Não é bom o Lee esperar tanto, ele pode surtar.

– Isso não é justo. É um roubo! – ele se fingiu de ultrajado.

Ah pera ai, ele é um péssimo ator. Posso não conhecê-lo direito ainda, mas esse teatrinho não está me enganando.

– Da próxima vez chegue na hora certa então! Agora se retire que tenho outro paciente. Um que chega na hora certa. – na verdade aquela luz está acessa há uns 10 minutos.

Lee ta cada vez chegando mais cedo.

– Você quer que tenha uma próxima vez não é? Quer me ver novamente. – voltou aquele olhar vitorioso, presunçoso e malicioso, só para me perturbar mais ainda.

Já sei qual é o tipo dele. Ele é um homem gostoso e sabe disso! Sabe que é desejado e não gosta quando alguém o rejeita. Será que se eu desse corda ele pararia com essa brincadeira idiota e quem sabe poderíamos trabalhar seriamente?

Não. Seria muito arriscado para mim, tenho que pensar em uma outra abordagem com ele.

– Não é que eu queira, apenas são duas vezes na semana. Terças e quintas. – disse.

– Você diz isso agora. – finalmente ele está indo até a porta.

O que ele ta fazendo? Recuando? Por que se virou? Por que está vindo em minha direção?

Dei um passo para trás ao perceber que ele queria me beijar.

– O que você pensa que ia fazer?

– Um beijo de despedida. – falou simplesmente.

– Até logo Sr. Uchiha. – ergui o queijo e o fitei.

Depois de três minutos de contato visual ele finalmente cedeu e voltou a ir em direção a porta. Mas o que ele está fazendo? Não precisa olhar para traz!

– Pode me chamar de Sasuke. – sorriu.

Ele não gosta de sair por baixo, acha tem o poder de sempre sair vitorioso da situação! Pois bem Sr. Uchiha, se você quer jogar espero que esteja pronto para o meu jogo. Não costumo perde!

Dei um "tchau" com a mão, ele bufou e saiu. Finalmente ele saiu!

Sorri comigo mesma pela expressão vencida dele. Acho que por hoje quem saiu vitoriosa fui eu, espero continuar a resistir!

Não acredito que preciso vê-lo duas vezes na semana.

Deitei-me no sofá e olhei o nome dele mais uma vez na ficha que ainda segurava.

– Uchiha Sasuke hã? Vou matar a Tenten por isso!

Joguei a ficha dele em cima da mesa, respirei fundo aumentei um pouco a temperatura do ar condicionado, pois um calor estava tomando conta do meu corpo. Provavelmente era raiva, raiva daquele presunçoso do Uchiha!

Concentrei-me mais uma vez e chamei o Lee.

-----------------

– Sakura! – escutei alguém chamando meu nome.

••••••

**Como sempre, seus reviews incentivam bastante para a continuação da estória :D'**

**Espero que continuem a dizer o que acham e tals, até o proximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter O8

_Não acredito que preciso vê-lo duas vezes na semana. _

_Deitei-me no sofá e olhei o nome dele mais uma vez na ficha que ainda segurava. _

– _Uchiha Sasuke hã? Vou matar a Tenten por isso!_

_Joguei a ficha dele em cima da mesa, respirei fundo aumentei um pouco a temperatura do ar condicionado, pois um calor estava tomando conta do meu corpo. Provavelmente era raiva, raiva daquele presunçoso do Uchiha! _

_Concentrei-me mais uma vez e chamei o Lee._

••••••

– _Sakura! – escutei alguém chamando meu nome._

Quando me virei não havia ninguém. Estou sozinha no estacionamento.

Estranho.

Essa voz não me era estranha, de quem será?

Odeio quando isso acontece! Segunda vez que não consigo me lembrar da pessoa. A primeira vez foi à sombra de alguém entrando no elevador e agora a voz...

Será que tem algo em comum?

Enquanto caminhava até meu carro eu ria de mim mesma, afinal, que possibilidades eram essas em que pensava? Tão improváveis! Obviamente que não tem nada a ver.

••••••

Assim que coloquei os pés dentro de casa fui puxada até o sofá onde a Tenten me jogou. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa.

– Você é muito curiosa sabia! Se eu não soubesse que você é curiosa diria que é medo. – disse em um sussurro a ultima palavra.

– Medo nada! Agora não tenta mudar de assunto e me diz tudo!

Ela sabe? Não pode ser que ela saiba que tenho passagens de primeira classe para Vegas! Não acredito que aquele idiota fez isso!

– Tenten! – gritei.

Levantei-me e a fitei seriamente.

– Você falou com o Gaara?

Falou, claro que falou! Ela se afundou no sofá e começou a ficar vermelha, está se entregando!

– Quando? – mantinha o tom sério.

– Há alguns minutos. – ela tentava desviar o olhar. – Assim que cheguei perguntei a Rosanita se alguém tinha te visitado ou se ela tinha recebido alguma ligação sua. – ela me olhou tentando ver se eu estava calma, consegui fingir, ela acreditou e prosseguiu. – Ela disse que Gaara veio ontem e vocês ficaram um bom tempo conversando e pareciam bastante íntimos.

Ela afundava cada vez mais no sofá.

– Você me disse que tinha novidades, a Rosanita me disse que vocês ficaram um bom tempo conversando como um casal então eu resolvi ligar para ele e perguntar sutilmente o que tinha acontecido. – disse como se não fosse nada demais.

– Tenten! – gritei seu nome novamente.

– A culpa não é minha! – ficou de pé, ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você sabe como sou! Não pode me deixar na curiosidade, eu não consigo me controlar, vou logo atrás da resposta...!

Parecia um pouco sem jeito, mas nem um pouco arrependida.

– Aham! – ela sempre diz a mesma estória!

Mas a Tenten não é sutil, pelo menos não quando o assunto é relativamente pessoal.

Ela desviou o olhar, está mentindo!

– O que vocês conversaram?

Me olhou como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante e sem jeito de escapatórias.

– Nada demais. – sentou-se. – Perguntei como ele tava...

– Fala sério!

– É sério! – me fitou séria.

Tudo bem, acredito. Até agora ela esta dizendo a verdade.

– Ai ele me perguntou o que eu realmente queria, pois tinha certeza que eu não ligaria só para saber se ele ainda estava vivo e bem.

– Ele não é idiota. – sentei-me ao seu lado.

– Perguntei se tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre vocês. Se vocês tinham voltado.

– E ele? – acho que demonstrei muito interesse ao perguntar.

Tenten ergueu uma sobrancelha com minha reação.

– Não tinha acontecido nada, nada porque você quis assim. – ela fez uma pausa e pensou nas palavras que ia dizer.

Será que ela esta contando tudo ou ta editando na cabeça o que apenas é necessário a se dizer?

– Mas que era para eu cuidar de você durante a viagem. – ela sorria.

– Tomar conta de mim? – ele ainda se preocupa comigo?

Não sei por que me sinto tão feliz só em imaginar que ele se preocupa comigo e que realmente queria tentar de novo.

Será que eu deveria ter dado mais uma chance?

Talvez ele tivesse mudado, talvez estivesse mais maduro. Talvez não estragasse tudo dessa vez e com os erros do passado aprendeu alguma coisa.

Por que não?

Nós podíamos ser um desses casais que viviam terminando e voltando, mas o final era certo, o final era aqueles que todos já sabiam, a questão era apenas tempo. Nós terminaríamos juntos e felizes!

Será que em vez do Suigetsu eu deveria levar o Gaara? Essa viagem poderia nos fazer um bem e tenho certeza que eu aproveitaria mais ao lado dele.

– Mas que viagem é essa a que ele se referia? – Tenten não mais sorria.

– Ele não disse?

– Não. Ele disse que não sabia, você não havia o dito.

– Hmm...

Mas será que ele iria poder? Provavelmente não. Deve estar muito ocupado... Não pense coisas Sakura! Talvez ele possa ir, talvez ele faça um esforço para lhe acompanhar se realmente quiser dar outra chance para vocês!

Claro!

– E ai?

– E ai o que? – olhei para a Tenten que me fitava de um jeito estranho.

Não estou conseguindo ler sua expressão, acho que deve ser porque estou pensando demais. É, só pode ser isso.

– Para onde?

– Las Vegas. – disse sem interesse.

Não estava mais a fim de fazer suspense, drama com a Tenten. Na verdade queria que ela fosse logo embora para eu ligar pro Gaara e convidá-lo.

Mas não poderia fazer isso na frente dela, sem duvidas seria descriminada, apedrejada, fuzilada! Sem falar que escutaria durante horas um discurso de como eu estava sendo uma idiota por dar mais uma chance para ele.

– Vegas? – estava animada.

– Aham. – pelo menos alguém estava.

– Vamos para Vegas? – esse entusiasmo todo dela esta começando a me encher.

Mas pera ai... Ela disse "vamos"?

– O quê? – a olhei desconfiada.

– O que o que? – pareceu não entender.

– Como assim "vamos"?

– Simples. Da ultima vez você disse que quando seu trabalho lhe patrocinasse uma viagem você iria me levar junto! – não tira o sorriso do rosto.

Pensei durante alguns segundos e é verdade, realmente prometi isso a ela, que merda!

Por que está achando ruim Sakura? Promessas são feitas para serem quebradas.

Mas eu não sou assim. Quando prometia algo, cumpria! Agora não posso mais chamar o Gaara...

– Você está bem? – ela me olhava preocupada.

– Hã?

– Esta um pouco abatida. Você está bem?

– Tô sim. – balancei a cabeça.

– Quando vai ser? – me olhava desconfiada.

– Acho que é sexta.

– Você acha?

– Sexta no final da tarde e _voltamos_ quarta a noite.

– Essa sexta? – estava decepcionada, será que não vai poder ir?

Será que ainda tenho chances de levar o Gaara?

– É sim. – tentei parecer triste pela sua reação. – Por quê? Você não vai poder ir? – diz que não pode, dizer que não pode!

– É bem em cima da hora. – pensava consigo mesma.

– Então vai poder ir? – me responde de uma vez!

Estava ansiosa pela resposta dela enquanto a mesma só fazia atrasar, pensar. No que tanto pensa?

– Tenten! – gritei, ela me fitou.

– Que foi? – não entendeu meu grito.

– Você vai poder ir?

– Claro.

Não acredito, esse tempo todinho pensando ela me responde de um jeito tão simples. Como se não poder ir nunca fosse uma alternativa.

– Por que pensou tanto então? – sentia necessidade de chutar algo.

– Pensei muito? – ela não estava entendendo. – Só estava pensando em quantos dias eu ficaria sem o Neji.

– AAAAAAAAH! – gritei e me joguei pra trás no sofá.

– Que foi?

– Nada! – coloquei as mãos em cima do meu rosto.

Certo. Esperanças chegaram ao fim!

– Era só essa a novidade?

– Não. – suspirei.

Nem poderia mais levar Suigetsu... A não ser que...

Sentei-me e a fitei com um sorriso no rosto.

– Você muda de humor tão rápido. – ela disse.

– Vamos nós três! – perfeito!

Se eu não vou com o Gaara então irei com as pessoas que mais confio.

– Nós três? – estava mais confusa do que nunca. – De quem está falando? Não vai me dizer que são três passagens e você decidiu da a terceira para o Neji? – estava animada também.

Mas não sei de onde ela tirou essa ideia. Até parece que daria a terceira passagem imaginária para o Neji. Para eu ficar segurando vela entre os dois!

– Claro que não. – fechou a cara com a minha resposta. – Estava pensando no Suigetsu!

– Susi? – estranhou. – Ele está viajando se lembra?! – deu um peteleco na minha testa.

– Argh! – passei a mão na testa. – Eu sei disso e também sei que ele voltará quinta. – sorria.

– Sério? Ele já volta quinta?

De um segundo para outro a animação da Tenten virou raiva.

– Que foi?

– Ele não me avisou, aquele cretino!

– Você sabe que ele adora te fazer uma surpresa.

– Só porque sabe que eu odeio!

– Do mesmo jeito que você o chama de "Susi" mesmo sabendo que ele odeia. – ela me fitou sem expressão. – Quê?

– Foi você a criadora desse apelido!

– Só chamei uma vez porque não queria ter que dizer o nome dele todo!

– Mentira. – cruzou os braços.

– Mentira? – arregalei os olhos.

– Você o chamou de _Susi_ porque quando o vestiu de mulher disse que ele estava parecendo uma boneca Susi que tinha acabado de fazer uma cirurgia plástica no rosto que não deu certo. – revirou os olhos.

– Sei disso não... – será que foi assim que nasceu esse apelido?

Mas o que importa isso agora? Essas pessoas que se apegam a detalhes...

– Mas o caso é que ele volta quinta. – mudei rapidamente de assunto. – E vai dar tempo pra ele poder ir conosco.

– Vai ser ótimo! – alegou entusiasmada.

Tenten tem esse poder de mudar de humor rapidamente.

– Dessa vez não tem como você ficar morgada.

Ninguém nunca vai se esquecer das minhas férias no México? E por que todos acham que fiz de propósito?

Todos exceto o Gaara, é claro!

– Não acredito que o Neji vai deixar você ir sozinha para Vegas. – disse entediada.

– Ele não é meu dono! – pensou alguns segundos. – E vou falar com jeitinho. Ele sabe que não tem com o que se preocupar, eu sou apenas dele.

Respirei pesado.

– Ai ai.

– Quero só vê quando você realmente se interessar por uma pessoa. Quando você se apaixonar. – disse com a certeza de que esse dia chegaria.

– Não me apaixonarei novamente. – falei casualmente.

– Você não sabe disso. Pode aparecer alguém e virar seu mundinho de ponta a cabeça Sakura.

– Aham, claro. – acho que vou passar a ignorá-la.

– Nem pense em me ignorar Haruno Sakura! – me repreendeu.

Às vezes não gosto que ela me conheça tão bem. Não posso ignorá-la em paz que ela já percebe! Se eu estivesse fazendo isso com outra pessoa aposto que não perceberia e eu poderia ficar em paz com meus pensamentos!

– Tenten... – falei um pouco pensativa, o que a fez me fitar intrigada.

– O que? – ela não é nada paciente.

– Se você visse uma sombra de uma pessoa que lhe fosse familiar, escutasse uma voz que também lhe fosse familiar e alguma coisa te dissesse que são da mesma pessoa o que você acharia disso? – a fitei.

– Aconteceu com você?

– Aham. Ontem eu vi a sombra e hoje escutei a voz. E tenho certeza que são da mesma pessoa, mas não consigo identificar. Será apenas coisa da minha cabeça? Por que estava sozinha nas duas ocasiões...

– Aconteceu aonde?

– A primeira eu estava saindo do elevador e vi a silhueta de alguém familiar entrando no elevador ao lado, só que a porta se fechou no exato momento em que tive o reflexo de ir ver quem era. E da segunda estava sozinha no estacionamento do trabalho indo até o meu carro.

– Deve ser coincidência. Afinal na primeira vez parece ter sido acidente. A pessoa estava subindo, deve ser alguém que trabalha com você, nada demais. – voltou a ficar desinteressada.

Mas ela está certa. É claro, é apenas coisa da minha cabeça, o que mais seria? Sakura isso parece paranóia! Melhor ficar mais atenta.

– Também tenho outra coisa pra te contar. – falei sem fazer muito alarde o que não à fez mostrar muito interesse e curiosidade.

– Fala.

– Uchiha Sasuke. – encostei-me no braço do sofá e olhei para frente.

– Hã?

– Esse é o nome daquele homem da boate.

– Quê? – gritou.

Olhei para ela. Estava surpresa, como fiquei quando o vi, e provavelmente deve ter sido essa mesma expressão que aquela peste teve quando soube que ia ser eu a psicóloga dele.

– Como você sabe disso? Não vai me dizer que o viu na rua. – olhou para cima.

Essa é a cara que ela faz quando começa a sonhar.

– Não me diga que ele a reconheceu da multidão enquanto caminhava pela rua... E assim que a viu chamou "Hey Rosada" e você por instinto virou o rosto e encontrou o olhar dele. Ficaram alguns segundos se olhando até que ele foi a sua direção e lhe tomou nos braços. Depois perguntou se você queria ir numa cafeteria conversa sobre vocês e...

– Tenten... – a acordei.

– Fala. – seu tom de voz estava romântico.

– Você bebeu? Realmente achou que isso teria acontecido? – segurei o riso e ela fechou a cara.

– Estraga o meu sonho e me conta a história chata e verdadeira de como você descobriu o nome dele. – se afundou desiludida no sofá novamente.

– Realmente é chata, ele é chato! – claro que é. Fica me provocando a cada oportunidade! – Ele é meu novo paciente. – suspirei.

– Sério? – seu rosto animado estava próximo ao meu.

– Sério! – ergui uma sobrancelha. – Não fique tão animada assim, ele é um saco!

– É claro que é. – disse irônica voltando a sua posição normal me fitando ainda animada.

– Mas é sério!

Contei-lhe como ele foi atrevido e como queria jogar comigo, pois é claro que para ele tudo não passava de um jogo, obvio!

Será que ele fez uma aposta com algum de seus amigos que o acompanhava naquela noite? Tipo... Em quanto tempo conseguirei me levar para cama novamente?! Ou fazer-me apaixonar por ele...?!

Idiota, acha que irei cair nessa... Tão lindo e tão iludido...

Tenten escutava tudo e apenas concordava com a cabeça junto de um sorriso sínico. Sua expressão era: vocês ainda vão se casar.

Outra iludida...

O chefe dela ligou dizendo que tinha que voltar, afinal o trabalho não se faria sozinho. Mas uma vez estou só; quando pensei em ir tomar um banho e passear com Tobi o telefone toca o atendi antes da Rosanita.

– Quem é? – sempre dizem que eu atendo com tom de "fala logo peste do demônio!".

– Pretendia viajar e não iria me contar? – parecia ofendida.

– Claro que iria lhe contar! Pretendia fazer isso agora. – menti, mas ela nunca saberá que foi uma mentira.

– Sei. Vai pra onde?

– Las Vegas.

– Quando o Gaara souber disso ele vai morrer de ciúmes! – riu.

– Vai contar pra ele?

– Claro! Quero ver a reação dele.

– Assim que puder me liga contando qual foi... – meio que supliquei, ela riu de novo.

– Claro, claro. Afinal eu sou a favor que vocês voltem!

– Você é a única então.

– Se refere à Tenten?

– Isso. Sabia que ela ligou pra ele hoje?

– Foi ela me disse. Mas como você sabe? – no fundo me odeio por sentir interesse quando o assunto é o Gaara.

– Estava com ele na hora.

– Aaah... – o que ela estava fazendo com ele?

– Acho que no fundo ele queria ir com você.

– SÉRIO? – quem estava animada era eu, mas me controlei. – Quer dizer... Sério? – perguntei casualmente.

– Aham.

– No fundo também queria levá-lo, mas prometi a Tenten que a próxima viagem que a empresa patrocinasse eu a levaria.

– Promessas são feitas para serem quebradas Sakura!

– Também pensei assim, mas sabe como sou...

– É eu sei. Então levará a Tenten?

– Sim e o Suigetsu também!

– Gaara disse que eram apenas duas passagens.

– Mas irei trocar as duas passagens de primeira classe para três econômicas. Acho melhor resolver isso logo...

– É antes que não tenha mais lugares disponíveis. Falamo-nos depois okay?

– Claro.

Ela desligou.

Então era isso... Gaara provavelmente faria um esforço para ir comigo, pois além de se preocupar comigo ele queria mais uma chance.

Maldita promessa!

Você não pode ficar pensando assim Sakura! Você viajará com seus melhores amigos e aproveitara do mesmo jeito! Não pense mais em como seria se fosse o Gaara que lhe acompanhasse.

Certo!

••••••

No dia seguinte estava indo como o de costume. Estava em minha hora de almoço no escritório, pensando no dia de amanhã...

Já tinha pedido a Ino que trocasse as duas passagens de primeira classe para três econômicas, já estava tudo encaminhado e pronto para Sexta.

*– Do mesmo jeito que espero que chegue logo...* - peguei a ficha do Uchiha e fiquei fitando seu nome os dias de sua consulta. Terças e quintas. – Também espero que demore bastante! – a soltei de imediato.

Não quero encontrá-lo antes de ir viajar. Não quero me aborrecer antes dessa viagem obrigatória!

Enquanto ficava balançando a caneta entre meus dedos de um lado para o outro, tive uma brilhante ideia.

Vi a relação dos pacientes que ainda teria hoje, perfeito! Nenhum deles iria morrer se eu cancelasse e remarcasse. Provavelmente alguns até iriam gostar.

Liguei para a Ino e pedi que ela cancelasse todos, e os de amanhã também. A parti da sexta da próxima semana voltava tudo normal.

Perfeito, me livrarei de ver a cara dele durante um bom tempo, já é alguma coisa. Quem sabe se eu de tanto desmarcar o chefe dele procura outra psicóloga para trabalhar com o Uchiha?

Esse é um bom plano Sakura!

Avisei a secretária do Kakashi o que iria fazer, ela disse que daria o recado. Não me importo com o que ele vá achar, ele que pediu por isso, por me fazer viajar!

* * *

**Obrigada a todas que comentaram õ//' Esse ano ainda vou tentar postar mais, é claro se vocês quiserem 8)'  
As pessoas que colocam a estória nos favoritos, as que lêem tipo, não faz mal em comentar...iria adorar saber a opinião de vocês e como todos sabem, reviews estimula muito uma escritora '-'**

**E Yume, vou ficar mais atenta com esse detalhe (:**

**Acho que é isso, e é claro... Boas festas para todas :DD'**


	10. Chapter O9

_Avisei a secretária do Kakashi o que iria fazer, ela disse que daria o recado. Não me importo com o que ele vá achar, ele que pediu por isso, por me fazer viajar!_

••••••

Enquanto ia até o estacionamento meu celular tocou, olhei o número, ótimo! Já estava achando que ela nunca ligaria.

– Estava esperando sua ligação ontem! – continuei andando até o carro.

– Mas ontem fiquei ocupada com a minha prima. Veio fazer uma visitinha surpresa. – suspirou.

A família dela já costuma fazer uma visita surpresa. A Temari também fez uma para o Gaara, quando estávamos na faculdade.

– Ele odiou a ideia de você viajar para Las Vegas sozinha! – ria.

– Mas não vou estar sozinha, estarei com a Tenten e o Suigetsu.

– Eu sei, ele achou isso pior! Por que ele conhece o plano da Tenten... Aquele de você encontrar outro amor.

– Ciúmes besta!

É besta mesmo, pois obviamente nunca que me apaixonarei, pelo menos não de novo. E principalmente agora que penso em dar uma segunda chance para o Gaara. Será que devo dizer isso para ela?

Mas para quê? Sabia o que ela diria. Com certeza apoiaria e diria que era o melhor que eu faria.

Fiquei conversando um pouco mais com a Temi, mas ela tinha que desligar, teria que voltar ao trabalho.

Não acredito que ficamos tão amigas assim e pensar que eu a odiava na faculdade...

••••••

Antes de voltar para casa passei numa cafeteria. Queria ler em paz tomando uma boa xícara de um descafeinado.

Enquanto esperava já tinha achado um lugar tranquilo para poder ler.

– Aqui está seu pedido. – a garçonete simpática disse colocando meu descafeinado sobre a mesa, sorriu e seguiu com seu trabalho.

Desviei meu olhar das paginas do livro rapidamente, olhei para entrada e lá estava ele, aquele idiota! O que ele faz aqui?

Não posso correr o risco de ele me ver e querer começar uma conversa inconveniente. É isso aê Sakura, saia discretamente, antes que ele o veja!

Bom, mas meu movimento não foi nada sutil. Assim que empurrei a cadeira com toda para trás esbarrei num garçom. Juro que não o vi!

– Me desculpe. – disse sem jeito.

Mas não posso perder mais tempo aqui, tenho que me mandar de uma vez!

Quando dei meia volta esbarrei em um homem e perdi o equilíbrio, teria caído se o mesmo não tivesse me segurado.

– Obrigada, mas eu preciso... – parei quando vi que o homem que eu estupidamente esbarrei e ele gentilmente me ajudou, não era nada mais, nada menos que o Uchiha Sasuke!

– Precisa ir? – ele sorria.

Estava achando graça da situação, estava achando graça da comediante atrapalhada aqui!

– Isso. – me soltei de seus braços.

– Por que tanta pressa? – se colocou na frente, bloqueando meu caminho.

– Atrasada pro trabalho. – colocou-se novamente na minha frente.

– Por que não volta a ser honesta comigo? – ele estava sério.

Até me senti mal por ficar mentindo para ele, mas como ele poderia saber que eu estava mentindo? Será que está blefando e eu idiota estou acreditando?

– Como é que é? – perguntei.

– Você não tem mais trabalho hoje!

Acho que preferia quando ele ficava tirando brincadeiras ou mantinha aquele olhar presunçoso. Não gostava dele sério, parecia tão frio...

– Anda me espionando Sr. Uchiha? – tentei parecer ofendida, queria recuperar seu humor e acho que consegui já que ele riu.

Não sei se riu pelo o que disse ou pela minha expressão.

– Se eu estivesse fazendo isso não iria te contar não é? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando-lhe um ar de mistério que lhe caiu muito bem. – E eu já disse, pode me chamar de Sasuke.

Ele sorriu, mas não qualquer sorriso. Usou o sorriso que eu mais gostava e para ficar ainda mais fofo seus olhos brilharam, parecia estar realmente se divertindo ou pelo menos se distraindo.

– Pode ser. – não consegui evitar, acabei esboçando um sorriso.

– Então... – pareceu um pouco sem jeito. – Toma café comigo? Não quero ser o responsável por você não ter tomado seu descafeinado.

– Como é que você...

– Vou considerar como um sim! – me puxou até onde eu estava sentada antes de sair trombando em todo mundo.

Puxou a cadeira, fez sinal para eu sentar. Cavalheiro, ou pelo menos está fingindo ser! Sentei-me e ele fez um movimento com a cabeça para a moça do balcão que pareceu entender o que ele queria dizer.

– E então, você vem sempre aqui? – perguntei sem pensar.

Ele olhou pra mim e caiu na gargalhada. Sério, quando perguntei não achava que ia soar como a pior cantada de todas!

Onde será que posso enfiar minha cabeça?

Mas enquanto o via rir tanto e tão espontâneo, deixe-me de sentir vergonha e fiquei feliz ao vê-lo desse jeito. Admito ser bastante prazeroso!

Até agora a companhia dele não esta sendo tão desagradável, aposto que para ele eu sou como um bobo da corte.

– Aqui está. – disse a garçonete sorrindo deixando um Expresso para viagem sob a mesa a sua frente. – Achei que não apareceria mais. – ela está dando em cima dele?

– E deixar de vê-la? Impossível!

Já havia se recuperado de seu ataque de risos e não ria mais, alias, não vejo expressão nenhuma no seu rosto, apesar do que disse para essa garçonetezinha loira e que não era nem tão bonita assim e obviamente havia aplicado colágeno no lábio...

Ela sorriu sem jeito, mas ele deixou de olhá-la, focando em mim o que não a agradou muito. Ela me secou com os olhos. Acho que se pudesse fazer uma macumba ela teria feito e jogado uma das brabas em mim!

Mas vou fingir que não ligo e só pra irritá-la mais ainda eu vou pegar na mão dele.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele que segurava seu Expresso, percebi claramente que ela me fuzilava com os olhos. Aposto que ela quer arrancar minha cabeça com a bandeja.

Bufou e se retirou. Quando olhei pro Uchiha ele me olhava meio que sem entender a minha ação.

Puxei de volta minha mão e com a mesma coloquei meu cabelo atrás da orelha e fingi que nada tinha feito.

– Era uma pergunta mesmo tá, não entenda mal! É que pelo jeito – olhei para balconista e a garçonete loira que não tirava os olhos da gente, ele seguiu meu olhar. –, parece que você já é conhecido por aqui.

– Acho que depois de alguns anos sempre vindo aqui e pedindo a mesma coisa, isso acaba acontecendo... – tomou um gole.

Não sei por que, mas preferia a ideia dele estar me seguindo. Alias, por que quero tanto irritar a garçonete? Não pode ser ciúmes por ela ter dado em cima dele na minha frente. Claro que não deve ser isso!

– Mas e você, vem sempre aqui? – não sei por que, mas seu tom de voz agora pareceu com aqueles locutores de rádios que tem a voz perfeita, sedutora e nos deixa a imaginar como eles são. – Pode considerar uma cantada se preferir.

Voltou a ser o de sempre...

– De vez em quando, mas não costumo vir nesse horário por causa do trabalho. Falando nisso, como você sabia que eu estava mentindo?

– Sua secretária disse que você iria viajar e só voltava na sexta da semana que vem.

– Ligou para lá?

– Só para cancelar o meu horário de amanhã ai perguntei sobre você.

Será perseguição? Será que devo me preocupar? Afinal ele tem histórico de perseguição, vive atrás de pessoas quando quer fechar um contrato!

– Você não poderia ir amanhã? – acho que pareci triste quando disse isso e acho que ele notou já que ficou com um olharzinho convencido.

– Não se sinta triste! – aposto que se minhas mãos estivessem em cima da mesa ele as teria pegado.

Acho que vou colocar só pra aquela garçonete que parece não ter o que fazer além de ficar olhando para cá se morde de inveja!

As coloquei em cima da mesa, como quem não quer nada.

– Liguei justamente para poder remarcar, para vê se podia ser hoje...

– Já entendi. – o interrompi.

– Vai fazer uma viagem longa, hã. – pareceu mais interessado ainda.

– Nem tanto. Mas por que você não pode amanhã?

– Vou ter que ir pegar minha mulher no aeroporto. – disse como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo!

De imediato olhei para sua mão esquerda e não tinha aliança nenhuma. Que cachorro! Tem mulher e mesmo assim da em cima de tudo quanto é mulher e pior, ainda dorme com elas! Bem, comigo ele chegou a dormir, não sei se com as outras foram assim.

Não acredito que dormir com um homem casado! Mas não é culpa minha, não tinha como eu saber!

– Casado?

– Não, só disse para ver qual seria sua reação e foi melhor do que ver a sua surpresa ao me rever ontem e saber que seria seu novo paciente. – sorria.

Fiquei séria. Ele acha que pode ficar curtindo com a minha cara? Ele só pode achar que realmente sou uma palhaça! Vou dar na cara dele!

Controle-se Sakura. Você está em um lugar publico!

Levantei-me e dessa vez consegui ir até a saída sem esbarrar em ninguém. O escutei me chamar, mas ignorei.

Não olhei para trás, não queria saber se ele estava me seguindo. Mas não escutava mais me chamando, acho que ficou por lá mesmo.

Ótimo!

Segui até o meu carro, quando o destranquei e ia abrindo a porta uma mão empurrou a mesma. Não me surpreendi ao ver que era o Uchiha.

– O que você quer? – perguntei irritada.

– Me desculpe, não achei que reagiria assim. – ele parecia sincero, mas não ligo!

– Não me irritou, apenas estou com pressa! – tentei abrir a porta, mas ele impediu, de novo.

– Devia estar mesmo já que saiu sem pagar.

Ah é mesmo. Esqueci!

– Não se preocupe me atrasei um pouco, mas cuidei disso por você. Alias você está me devendo um dinheirinho agora. – parecia tentar concerta o que sua brincadeirinha tinha feito.

– Acho que você consegue superar.

– Me deve uma.

– Não te devo nada! – falei mais alto do que queria.

Quando virei o rosto vi algo que não queria...

Abaixei-me em um reflexo e percebi que o Uchiha estava lá, em pé, me olhando feito uma estátua então o puxei para baixo rapidamente. Não queria que ele me visse.

– O que está fazendo?

Ignorei sua pergunta e levantei-me um pouco para poder vê-lo. Lá estava Gaara atravessando a rua com uma morena. Os dois pareciam bastante entrosados, íntimos tanto que ela pulou nas costas dele!

Quem é essa? Não é a Matsuri. Sem falar que parece ser meio nova para ele. O que deve ter? Vinte e três anos no máximo?

Como eu pude ser tão idiota a pensar em da outra chance para ele?

Não acredito que estou me sentindo sem chão, sem ar...!

– Você está bem? – olhei pro lado e encontrei o olhar preocupado do Uchiha.

– Me desculpa. – me levantei e entrei no carro. – Mas eu realmente preciso ir!

Foi tudo tão rápido para ele que nada disse. Apenas ficou parado me vendo parti.

••••••

para não deixar ninguém, ninguém mesmo entrar. Eu não estava para ninguém!

Assim que entrei em casa escutei a Rosanita falando alguma coisa, mas passei direto. Fui até o quarto e me tranquei. Bati a cabeça contra a porta e fui escorregando aos poucos pela mesma.

Quero ficar sozinha!

Mas não estava sozinha. Senti Tobi cheirando minha mão. Acho que ele deve ter percebido que não estava tão bem já que não chegou todo alegre e cheio de vida como o de costume.

Chegou mancinho, me cheirando. Parecia estar chorando e me avaliando. Fiz carinho no topo de sua cabeça, mas deixei de fitá-lo e encostei minha cabeça na porta e olhei para o teto, sem deixar de acariciá-lo.

– Aquele idiota me enganou mais uma vez! – Tobi parou de chorar, sentia que ele olhava pra mim. – Não, não é ele o idiota, a idiota sou eu! – Tobi latiu alto eu o fitei.

Sorri para ele mesmo sem vontade.

– Talvez essa viagem acabe sendo boa no final das contas...

E eu vou me obrigar a deixar de gostar daquele ruivinho!

••••••

Ao abrir os olhos, via tudo embaçado. Levantei-me um pouco desorientada e lembrei-me do porque tinha adormecida sentada encostada na porta.

– Hey Tobi. – não fez barulho, apenas acompanhava meus movimentos com a cabeça.

Peguei um relógio de pulso que guardava dentro de uma gaveta no criado mudo ao lado da cama e ótimo... Não acredito que dormi tanto!

Como pude dormir tanto? Já é quase meio dia e ontem cheguei cedo! A deve ser porque passei quase toda a madrugada acordada relembrando a cena do Gaara e aquelazinha...

Quando era para demonstrar alguma coisa em publico comigo ele ficava um pouco na defensiva, agora com aquela morena, parecia não ligar! Deixou que subisse em suas costas...

O quê? Seria só porque ela é nova?

Por que ainda pensa nisso? Não já decidiu tirar ele da cabeça?

Acho melhor arrumar as malas agora, no final da tarde eu vou passear com Tobi. Quando voltar espero o Suigetsu chegar, certo. Ótimo plano!

••••••

Quando estava separando algumas roupas para levar o telefone toca e depois de alguns segundos pensando o atendo.

* * *

**Espero que todas tenham tido uma boa virada de ano, e desculpem-me pela demora u_u'**

**Até o proximo poste e não se esqueçam de deixar suas reviews com suas opiniões sobre a fic :DD'**


	11. Chapter 1O

_Quando estava separando algumas roupas para levar o telefone toca e depois de alguns segundos pensando o atendo._

– Alô. – falei entediada.

– Srta. o Suigetsu esta aqui e diz que não pode ser tratado como um "ninguém" e quer entrar.

– Ah claro, ele pode entrar e peça para subir até meu quarto.

– Certo. – desligou.

Quase havia me esquecido da ordem que dei para não deixarem ninguém entrar.

Não acredito que a Tenten até agora não deu sinal de vida...

Destranquei a porta e corri para o banheiro escovar os dentes, quando pretendi da um jeito no cabelo que estava todo arrepiado escuto a porta do quarto sendo aberta. Deixo meu cabelo de lado e corro até o quarto.

Lá estava ele... Assim que me viu abriu um largo sorriso e abriu os braços, me chamando para um abraço. Parece que ele não mudou nada!

Corri em sua direção e o abracei forte. Ele deu dois passos para trás com o impacto, mas não caiu. Foi melhor do que da ultima vez! Ele caiu e me derrubou sendo que estávamos na beira da escada, resultado? Rolei os degraus...

Mas fazer o que... Prometemos um ao outro que sempre que nos reencontrarmos ele abria os braços e eu iria correr com toda pra cima dele.

– Que bom que você já está aqui. – o soltava vagarosamente.

– Peguei um vôo antes. – já não estava mais em seus braços.

Agora ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça com um olhar critico. Realmente, não mudou nadinha. Ainda é o meu bom e velho Suigetsu que tanto amo. E nas palavras dele, o homem da minha vida... Talvez seja, quem sabe?!

– Você acordou agora?

– Praticamente. – passei a mão pelos cabelos.

Vestia uma camisa social preta e calça jeans. Deu a ele um ar sério, mas ao mesmo tempo desleixado Típico do Suigetsu.

Ele não parecia cansado apesar das olheiras, mas elas não eram profundas.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou do nada.

– O quê?

– Por que pediu para não deixar ninguém passar? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

Ele sempre a ergue quando começa a me analisar.

– Ahh... – quando ia começar Tobi pulou em cima dele. Agora ele caiu para trás. Sorte não estar na beira de uma escada...

– E aê Tobi, não me esqueci de você! – tentava tirar o cachorro de cima dele, eu apenas ria da situação. – Valeu pela ajuda Sakura. – me disse assim que conseguiu se levantar.

– Sempre que precisar. – sorri.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e Tobi colocou sua cabeça nos joelhos dele e me ignorou por completo. Às vezes penso que Tobi gosta mais do Suigetsu do que de mim!

Sentei-me ao seu lado e mesmo continuava a acariciar a cabeça de Tobi.

– E ai...? – me fitava sério.

Fiz um resumo completo de tudo que tinha acontecido, de tudo mesmo! A não ser é claro da minha ideia dele também participar da viagem para Las Vegas.

Contei sobre as poucas coisas que aconteceram enquanto ele estava fora, da minha ida a boate, o encontro com o Uchiha, minhas intenções de dar outra chance ao Gaara, de vê-lo com outra... Enfim, resumo quase completo!

– E eu achando que não iria acontecer quase nada com você... – refletiu em voz alta.

– Ta vendo o que acontece quando me deixa não é? Acabo tomando decisões idiotas!

– Mas mesmo quando estou aqui você continua com o pensamento do homem ser apenas por uma noite e...

– Eu sei, eu sei...

– Mas quando a gente casar isso vai mudar! – garantiu sorrindo.

– Que bom que nos dias de hoje a mulher não precisa mais dizer "sim" não é? O homem já toma a decisão por ela e o que ela quer não é levado em conta.

– Que bom que está ciente disso. – passou o braço por volta do meu pescoço e me puxou mais para perto de si. – Já que você não vai trabalhar hoje bem que poderíamos sair heim?

– Ta me perguntando se eu quero? – adoro ser irônica com ele, acho que deve ser porque ele sempre percebe.

– Que erro o meu... Vamos, levanta de uma vez que vamos sair! – fingiu um tom autoritário. – A Tenten está lá embaixo nos esperando.

– Tenten está aqui?

– Está sim. Ontem ela pediu uns dias de folga para cuidar da tia doente. – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Algo que queira me dizer mocinha? – me sinto uma criança agora.

– É bem... Tipo... Hmm.. Sabe?... Pra que está me perguntando se aposto que já perguntou para Tenten! – falei rápido.

– Ela me disse que vocês iriam fazer uma viagem. Ótimo, você marca de viajar logo quando volto! – fingiu estar revoltado com o olhar.

– E achou que eu conseguiria fazer isso? Acha que consigo ficar longe de você por tanto tempo assim? – pisquei rapidamente. – Lógico que você vai com a gente não é?!

– Então era a isso que você se referia quando nos falamos pelo telefone... – ficou um pouco pensativo.

– É isso sim. E você não tem opção meu amor. Ou você quer que eu vá para Vegas sozinha? Ou melhor, só com a Tenten? – fiz questão de não desviar o olhar.

Ele odeia ser encarado por muito tempo e principalmente por mim. Diz que meu olhar é muito penetrante e ele se sente invadido e sem privacidade.

– Você colocando desse jeito fica difícil negar... – ainda estava pensativo. – Pelo menos minhas malas já estão prontas. – desviou rapidamente o olhar e sorriu por fim.

– Ótimo! – agora estou animada!

– Troque de roupa logo e te vejo lá embaixo.

– Certo. – se levantou.

– Sim. Teremos que passar no trabalho antes, tenho que falar com a Ino sobre as passagens.

– Ta. – caminhou até a porta e Tobi foi atrás. – Rápido! – advertiu-me.

Às vezes ele age como se fosse meu dono!

Saiu e Tobi foi atrás; é sempre assim, quando o Suigetsu aparece sou colocada pra escanteio.

••••••

Aquela tarde foi ótima! Isso deve ser uma previa de como será em Vegas, só pode. Sempre quando estou com o Suigetsu e a Tenten tudo fica perfeito, até poderia dizer que os dois me completam.

Andamos bastante, formos até a ponte do Brooklin e ficamos lá um tempão conversando enquanto tínhamos uma maravilhosa vista da cidade de Nova York. Ao anoitecer jantamos fora, Sushi, comida favorita do Suigetsu. Eu particularmente não sou muito fã, mas...

Deixamos a Tenten em casa em seguida seguimos até a minha. Suigetsu passaria uns dias comigo até escolher seu apartamento, um definitivo dizia ele, mas não confio muito.

Acho que a culpa deve ser minha... Sempre quando ele voltava de suas viagens eu oferecia minha casa, nunca precisou se preocupar onde ficar quando retornasse a Nova York, nesse ponto eu o invejava um pouco.

Ele tinha a herança de seus pais e usava uma parte para ficar viajando enquanto a outra ele deixava com seu advogado, contador, para que eles investissem da melhor maneira possível, que gerassem lucros...

Obviamente Suigetsu dormiria comigo, no meu quarto! Isso me lembra que Gaara sempre implicava porque queria, porque queria que ele não dormisse no quarto de hospedes, muito menos aqui em casa!

Achava que se deixasse uma vez ele iria querer sempre, o que de fato acabou acontecendo, mas ainda bem que o ignorava, apesar do extremo falatório e reprovação.

Acho que isso mostra que o Suigetsu sempre foi mais importante para mim do que o Gaara, certo? Sempre levei a opinião dele mais em conta do que a de qualquer um... Quem estou querendo enganar? Claro que amo o Suigetsu, mas como amigo, praticamente irmão. Não vá se iludindo achando que é algo mais do que isso!

Claro que isso não impediu de ficar com ele algumas vezes...

Enquanto o Suigetsu foi nadar eu fiquei organizando o quarto, a cama. Tirei todas as roupas que tinham, até aproveitei para separar algumas certas que iriam para mala amanhã.

••••••

– E ai estranho?! – o chamei depois de ficar fitando-o boiar.

– Opa... – mergulhou e veio até a borda. – Tá ai há muito tempo? – passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados.

– Não mais do que você. – estava sentada na borda segurando meus joelhos.

É impressionante como ele gosta de água! Mesmo de noite ele está na piscina e ela não é aquecida!

– Mas eu sei por que você veio. – dizia sorrindo, aposto que vai falar alguma coisa onde ele é o todo poderoso, gostosão e blá blá blá.

– Ótimo, me diga o porquê então. – tentei parecer interessada.

– Porque te chamei. – disse simplesmente. – Sempre que te chamo você aparece e dessa vez não foi diferente.

– Sério que me chamou? – acho que não escutei...

– Com a mente. – sorria convencido. – Fazer o que, estamos ligados.

– É quem sabe...

Acho que ele é o único convencido, metido que eu não me importo e gosto. Acho que já devo estar acostumada com o jeito dele sem falar que eu realmente o conheço e sei que isso é tudo superficial, apenas para fazer graça.

É claro que tem algumas horas que ele realmente acredita no que fala, mas fazer o que... O amo do jeito que é!

– Me ajuda a sair. – estendeu à mão, eu o olhei cética.

– Esta falando sério?

– Aham. – fingiu não entender, eu me levantei.

– Acha que vou cair nessa todas às vezes?

– Não sei do que você ta falando. – fingiu estar ofendido.

– Ah é até parece... Até parece que se eu estendesse e tentasse lhe ajudar você não me puxaria para dentro! – sempre acontecia isso e hoje não quero entrar na água, principalmente porque parece estar muito frio.

– Não se preocupe eu te aqueço.

– Não é só por causa do frio ta... Só vim aqui dizer que já to indo dormir. Então tenta não ligar as luzes, ligar a televisão no máximo e tudo mais quando entrar no quarto esta bem?

– Não garanto nada. – disse sem se importa, em seguida voltou a boiar.

••••••

Que frio...

Aposto que ele deve ter ligado o ar condicionado apesar de não precisar, e sem duvidas deve ter pegado o edredom todo pra si.

Ainda de olhos fechados procurei o edredom, mas nada, como o esperado!

Achei uma ponta, mas sabia que se puxasse ele viria junto, mas fazer o que? Estou com frio!

Assim que puxei um pouco para mim ele veio com toda pra cima de mim. Respirei fundo e me aconcheguei mais na cama e me cobri por completa. Acho que com as pernas dele em cima de mim não devo ficar com tanto frio ao decorrer da noite.

••••••

Certo, as malas estavam prontas, já tinha pegado as passagens, feito ligações, estava tudo organizado para minha partida.

Avisei para Rosanita ficar unicamente com Tobi, pelo menos até a hora do Gaara chegar. Admito que acordei aos chutes o Suigetsu para ver se ele acordava de uma vez! Como alguém que viaja tanto pode ser tão preguiçoso por acorda cedo? Às vezes ele não faz o menor sentido. Já deveria estar acostumado!

Enfim, como não queria encontrar o Gaara antecipei minha saída, antes do almoço é claro. Já que não tenho noção de que horas aquele cretino passara por aqui! Só em lembrar-me dele bate um ódio...!

Tudo bem Sakura, respire!

Liguei para Tenten para ver se dava para ficarmos na casa dela até a hora, já que não pretendo ficar esperando em aeroporto... Ela concordou, achou até bom.

Mas será que eu fiz o certo? Por que acho que estou fugindo?

– Acha que fiz o certo? – olhei para o lado.

Estávamos no carro, Suigetsu dirigia. Ele olhou rapidamente para mim e não se surpreendeu com a minha pergunta, acho que ele esperava... O fato de ele esperar que eu me lembrasse do Gaara me incomodou, afinal minha vida não gira em torno daquele idiota... Não sei por que me sinto tão incoerente...

– Acho que você não deve pensar nele, pelo menos não agora. – sorriu e voltou a olhar para estrada. – E nem durante a viagem.

– Tudo bem... Mas você gostou dele quando o conheceu. – como será que farei a pergunta?

Ele me olhou rapidamente e viu minha duvida, obviamente percebeu qual era a minha preocupação, nossa como ele me conhece...!

– Quer saber se ele te faria feliz? Por eu ter gostado dele deve ter significado que eu vi algo que ele era um bom candidato? Que faria a pessoa mais importante da minha vida feliz? – falou naturalmente enquanto dirigia.

– É. – às vezes tenho uma enorme incapacidade com as palavras.

– Primeiro: Só por eu ter gostado dele não significava que eu o achava ideal para você. E em segundo: Fazer-te feliz ele fazia, mas lhe deixar infeliz ele faz mais ainda.

Interessante, será que deve significar algo ele ter deixado "fazia" no passado? Será que viu algo que eu não percebi? Será que Gaara não me deixa mais feliz?

Tenho certeza que fiquei feliz no dia que o avisei que viajaria por termos ficado conversando, nos entendendo...

Mas pera ai...

– Então por que você gostou dele se não achou que era o ideal? – ele riu.

– Vou adotar a primeira sabedoria que tinha dito.

– Qual?

– Ficar sem falar dele, quem sabe assim você para e se esquece e se concentra que está do lado de quem mais te ama e só quer seu bem? – me fitou e sorriu de canto.

– Ta bom. – afinal, isso é o que importa não é? Pelo menos agora...

Mas é claro que depois dessa viagem eu vou voltar a esse assunto!

••••••

Assim que chegamos à casa da Tenten colocamos a sua bagagem no carro e formos comer alguma coisa, mas depois de ver tanta "melosidade" entre ela e o Neji preferi a ideia de ficar esperando no aeroporto! Contei meus pensamentos discretamente para o Suigetsu e ele concordou de imediato.

Puxei a Tenten para dentro do carro e o Suigetsu disse num tom bastante autoritário para Neji que ele não podia despedir-se no aeroporto, ela precisava de ar, espaço e ele não o estava dando!

Tenten relutou um pouco em entrar no carro, porque queria porque queria um ultimo beijo, abraço do Neji. Sério... Ela ta achando que vamos ficar quanto tempo fora? Essa viagem mal começou e já está me cansando.

••••••

– Depois precisarei pensar em algo para fazer você e o Neji voltarem a se entender. – a Tenten disse baixo no banco de trás, mas deu pra escutar claramente.

Troquei um olhar rápido com o Suigetsu e depois virei à cabeça, para fitá-la.

– Do que você está falando? Não me lembro de ter problemas com o Neji.

– Agora você tem. – estava pensativa e não me olhava.

– Eu tenho?

– Hunrun. – finalmente encontrou o meu olhar e se tocou que não estava sendo clara. – A desculpa é que você está levando a namorada dele para Las Vegas, a cidade do pecado, da perdição. – enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao meu mais elevava o tom de voz.

– Ah claro o entendo, afinal eu te forcei não é? – fiz questão de demonstrar que estava sendo irônica!

– Aham. E obrigada por ter tentado me colocar no carro a força, fez parecer que eu estava relutante ficar sem ele mais ainda, apoiando o que tinha dito a ele.

Escutei um riso baixo do Suigetsu, olhei para ele, mas ficou sério fingindo não estar ouvindo a conversa.

– O que você disse a ele? – voltei minha atenção a Tenten.

– Acho que disse: "Ela precisa de mim, ainda está triste, não conseguiu superar totalmente o Gaara e se tocou disse e tenho medo que ela faça alguma loucura durante a viagem e eu como uma boa amiga tenho que ficar ao lado dela, para impedi-la caso seja necessário! Mas ficarei pensando em você em todo o momento Neji." É acho que foi isso que eu disse. – sorria.

– Virei suicida? Uma louca descontrolada que descobriu que é absurdamente apaixonada pelo ex? E que você é a melhor pessoa do mundo? – a fitei incrédula.

– Bom não diria melhor pessoa do mundo, mas amiga sim. Mas se você pensa que sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, quem sou eu para persuadi-la do contrário?

Então desde o inicio era tudo um teatro da Tenten? Agora ela não parece tão mal por ficar longe do Neji!

– Suigetsu? – ele vai falar às palavras que eu quero dizer e que não consigo achar!

– Que foi? – pareceu não entender meu grito.

– Você não vai dizer nada? – olhei rapidamente para ele.

– Eu não te acho uma suicida. – tirou uma mão do volante para bater levemente na minha cabeça, como se eu fosse um animalzinho e ele estivesse me agradando.

– AAAAAH! – me sentei direito. – To vendo que estou em ótima companhia! – olhei para a janela enquanto os dois ficavam rindo, desgraçados!

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

Então gente, eu desanimei de postar por aqui D:' Trabalhozinho de separar capitulo por capitulo, não tenho muito tempo de vir aqui e sei lá... são poucas que comentam isso me desistimulou .__. Maas como ha aquelas que acompanham sempre regularmente e tudo mais, pensando nessas eu vou postar aqui (bem aonde parei), o link dessa fic, sendo postada numa comunidade de Sasu**&**Saku :DD' Quem quiser continuar acompanhando ta ai o link:

http: //www. orkut. com. br/ Main#CommMsgs?cmm=1312497&tid=5378721320376543874&na=4&nst=556&nid=1312497-5378721320376543874-5398051937651720143 **(Não esqueçam de tirar os espaços. Qualquer duvida, só mandar um e-mail ou qualquer coisa)**

Espero que se alguma for continuar a acompanhar a fic pelo link que mandei, por favor... comentem :DD'

Acho que é só isso mesmo, bom... esse foi meu ultimo poste aquê '-' Como não tenho muito tempo de ficar vindo aquê eu acho que em breve irei apagar minha conta no FFnet ._.' Pronto, aviso dado... Até breve (?) leitoras que vão continuar a acompanhar a fic pela comu e obrigada a todas que comentaram alt3'


End file.
